Seven Rainbow Realm Academy (Rewritten)
by Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja
Summary: When you're invited to the most prestigious school in Italy by a handsome prince, you would think you're hallucinating. At least Nagi, an unpopular girl, thought so when she had been given a new chance to change herself as Chrome by Mukuro. But the academy comes as a shock. The knights don't want her, the princes are wary and overnight she became public enemy number one. AU
1. Before she became Chrome

**PSN: **So I did update this new version ***clapping and standing ovation***

Okay, I know you're not _THAT _excited. ***booing and tomatoes thrown***

Right! I'll get to the point then shall I? You see you lovely delicious pancake wannabes but still delicious humans, I have decided that I will add a prologue! ***smiles*** so guess what you beautiful chocolate pumpkins? I will be updating regularly until I get to the Academy part which needs major twerking—I mean tweaking. ***clap, clap***

**Warning:** Loads a Chrome/Nagi abuse. So for those who are loyal fans, brace yourself until it is over. Or just put wool over your eyes, if the saying is correct. Also, slight swearing.

**New thing**: A quote from Giotto's book every chapter.

**Triple R:** Review, Rate and Read. (Order depends on you.)

**P.S:** Thanks to two special reviewers: **Frost190** and **Swanfrost15**. I think I love you guys for your amazing support and reviews! *hug*

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** NO. I do not own anything but the shirt on my back. Okay. I own everything but KHR.

* * *

"Among the princes, a princess shall rise, and it is then that men shall not asunder!" **The path to a prince, chapter 8, page 103. Giotto, the sky prince.**

* * *

"Listen Nagi, I have packed your lunch. I have prepared everything that will be sufficient enough to get you through the day. So why do you still insist on standing at the front gate?" Nagi's au pair, Lydia, admonished, clucking her tongue in disapproval.

The aforementioned girl shivered involuntarily as she stared at the foreboding black gate that towered above her small frame. She grimaced as she examined the bag that her au pair had provided to her earlier, eyeing it critically—a trait she inherited from her mother. When she was satisfied with the contents, she allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she bowed down in gratitude, her cheeks flushed red from the current torrent of wind that was slicing through her cheeks and tousling her once immaculately brushed indigo hair.

"Thank you," she said, feeling happy that at least somebody cared about her. "I really appreciate it, Lydia-san."

A hint of red tinted the au pair's cheek as she huffed, "Well, then get inside. You're making yourself late," she smiled wryly, "_again_."

This was a typical routine between Nagi and her au pair during every new school term. Lydia would admonish her about her tardiness and Nagi would be scared to get inside school and stand at the gate, adamant. It would almost always end up with Lydia coaxing Nagi to get to school '_or else your mother will hear about it!'_

Nagi squared her shoulders and pushed the gates tentatively, feeling apprehensive.

"One thing kid," Lydia smiled, getting back inside the car, the engine half-revved up, "don't let the bullies get to you. Fight back for once."

She made it sound very simple, Nagi thought with dismay. There was no such thing as '_fighting back_' in Kukoya ladies academy once you have been targeted and acknowledged as the social outcast. If you had been targeted—which Nagi unfortunately had—then you had no choice but to either hide or bear the brunt of the bullies insults and punches. It was an traditional rule in the school book. A social pariah, much like Nagi, was to be avoided or else you would have to face the same predicament as her.

But Nagi was used to it. She had been the one and only social recluse of the school ever since she could remember. Really, it would be a lie to say that she was okay about the situation, because she wasn't. It did hurt her very much indeed when she was under attack, beleaguered from every direction. Of course Nagi didn't show it. She smiled in a fake manner and tried to avoid the students by either hiding in the library or sitting atop the rooftop, ducking just in case somebody saw her. It did hurt her whenever they insulted her with words such as 'loser' and 'weirdo'. It was like a dagger stabbing at her heart, but she smiled away, bending her head as her hair curtained her real expression and the stray tear that was running down her cheek.

No. There was no such thing as '_fighting back_'. But Nagi didn't tell that to her imperious and overbearing au pair, and instead opted for a fake smile.

"It's okay, I'll be alright," she mumbled, stepping forward and opening the big black gate. She knew full well what was ahead of her, much like every new school term. She braced herself as she prepared for the latest prank that M.M and her cronies prepared for her this time.

It would be a lie to say that she was well used to it by now.

**XxX—XxX **

Walking through the halls, her bag clutched tightly to her chest, Nagi glanced furtively back and forth in hope to grab hold of any future perpetrators and avoid any contact with them. _So far so good_, she thought with a small sigh, though it would be very short-lived. She scuttled towards her new locker, bumping other students on her way. So far not one soul had even glanced at her and Nagi hoped that it was because she had finally cut her indigo tresses shoulder-length after she had begged her mother for a long time. She was, she had to admit, a little more fashionable than last term.

"Well, well, I see the loser decided to show up after all!" a well known scathing voice came from behind her, their breath tickling her neck.

Nagi clenched her fists, her heart nearly jumping out of her body. She took a deep breath and berated herself for being so stupid. Of course _they_ would be here today. Nagi had dismissed the idea earlier, believing if M.M wanted to make a show, she would do it somewhere without any teacher present. She had been wrong.

Slowly, slowly, she craned her neck at a slight angle to find that her suspicion was correct: M.M and her gang were waiting at her locker. A haughty smile plastered on her face, as she gazed at Nagi with what could only be described as delight.

It seemed that for the new term M.M had cut her red hair into a stylish bob. She had changed her clothes also, Nagi noticed. Before the term, M.M had been wearing very short ruffle dresses that had all the teachers criticize her for. But now, having learned her lesson, she opted for a long more appropriate floral vintage dress.

Kukoya ladies academy allowed all their students to freely 'express' themselves through their clothes and allowed them to exercise their freedom. However most girls took that for granted and wore clothes that would have made their ancestors turn in their graves and the teachers phone their parents and bring in '_spare and appropriate_' clothes.

M.M and her friends always fell into that category and gave most teachers grief over their attires. But Nagi was a lot more different than that. She had never in her life worn anything that broke the rule—even today on the first term when everybody _especially_ broke the rules. She was wearing sensible black skirt and a plain blue top that her mother had gotten from one of her fashion shows.

Right now she could feel M.M gazing at her, appraising her '_boring_' attire and smirking, hardly suppressing a giggle.

"I'm sorry," Nagi mumbled, bowing feebly and holding her bag out, "I don't have much...but please spare me!"

"Pwah! Like I need your things when I have parents for that," M.M cried wrinkling her nose at Nagi's bag as though it contained insects, rather than valuable objects, "but you can give me your money. Of course _you _have no say in the matter!"

M.M giggled and the rest of the gang giggled along with her—especially Julie who seemed obsessed with pleasing M.M. She even flipped her hair in the same style as M.M after she had delivered her punch-line.

"I...I don't have much," Nagi repeated, trembling as her hands shook before proceedings to hand in her bag. She knew Lydia would be angry at her if she found out that she had yet again 'lost' her bag. Her mother would care very much if it was destroyed.

M.M ungraciously snatched her bag and rummaged unceremoniously through it, her nose crinkled in disdain. She shook her head and threw the contents of Nagi's bag on the ground, watching as all the objects clattered loudly onto the ground.

This caught the attention of the students within the vicinity. They all turned to look at Nagi with a pitiful look. They knew the drill. Ignore Nagi and do not show any mercy, it was what M.M expected from everybody. They knew that if they did harbour any feelings of sadness for Nagi, they too would be facing the brunt, and worse.

"Should I stomp on it?" One of M.M's cronies hissed a gleeful look on her freckled face.

Nagi trembled, attempting to feebly pick up her things.

"No," M.M held a hand, "I'll do the honour."

And with that, she raised her heels and stomped loudly on everything that belonged to Nagi, a gleeful grin on her face. Her friends watched with excitement as Nagi's objects were obliterated. The school watched as Nagi groaned when M.M's heels scraped her fingers. The teachers walking in the hall pretended not to have seen anything, their heads lowered as they got to their coffee business.

"Welcome back to school bitch!" M.M laughed, staring at the crumpled Nagi who was sobbing her heart out.

"Welcome back!" Everybody within the hall cried out of loyalty, scared of M.M's wrath and glad that it was Nagi rather than them.

This wasn't a prank at all, Nagi thought, tears staining her clothes; this was an act of cruelty! What had Nagi ever done to deserve this? She knew that M.M never liked her and nobody else did to be honest, but what was it about her that seemed so abhorrent? It was the same wherever she went, be at home or at school. She would be the target for bullies.

Nobody cared. She doubted that if she were to die today that she would be missed at all. She started to get up, cradling her bleeding hand and tried to control her sob.

She'd have to tell her mother and step-father that she fell.

She certainly wasn't looking forward to class.

**XxX—XxX**

After what seemed like a long tedious day of school, Nagi stood at the gate, hoping to glimpse her au pair Lydia driving through. She stood on one leg—M.M had '_accidently_' injured it during a game of football during P.E—and winced, cradling her injured fingers. Really, her day could be counted the worst out of all the first term pranks she experienced—even though today was more than a prank.

Apart from the odd insults thrown at her here and there, she did have a lovely time alone in the rooftop. She was able to contemplate and stir up excuses for her mother—if—she bothered to ask her about what had happened to her, though Nagi wasn't counting on it.

When the au pair arrived, Nagi was delighted and waved her uninjured arm in order to catch her attention. Lydia drove through the gate, a smile plastered on her face. That is, until she gazed at the dishevelled and injured Nagi.

"Excuse me?" She said, then proceeding to swear in her native language, "Nagi? What on earth happened to you?!"

Nagi was prepared for this and smiled feebly, "I...I fell. Sorry!" she cried, bowing up and down.

Lydia got out of her car, her eyes narrowed, "Who did this?"

"I fell," Nagi repeated, much like a parrot.

"You fell?"

"Yes."

The au pair didn't look like she believed her much, but decided against investigating further. She wasn't paid to take care of Nagi's problems.

"Right, we are going home then," she narrowed her eyes, "you'll have to talk to Madame about your bag."

Nagi blushed, clutching at her bag as she sat inside the car. She bowed her head down, hiding her tears. She'd forgotten about the condition of her bag. Her mother had bought it for her and if she found out that it was tattered and in a very bad condition, she would go ballistic. Nagi didn't want to face her mother. She knew that her step-father would just sit and watch as she ranted and ranted, insulting her much like M.M would.

Sometimes Nagi felt that her mother was like the grown-up version of M.M. She even liked her better than her!

Nagi fingered the necklace on her neck, the one her step-father bought for her. It was the only nicest deed he dared to commit. Her mother had been ecstatic about it and called him 'a considerate father' before kissing him and laughing. She had the necklace since the age of 12 and it had never left her neck. It had helped soothe her whenever she was feeling down, though she still didn't understand why.

She stared out of the window, imagining, as always, what it would feel like to move far away from the school and her parents and live somewhere where nobody knew her. A place where nobody would point their fingers at her and laugh, as though she was a clown. Somewhere far, far, far away where she could live blissfully and start anew and make new friends.

_I wish I wasn't so weak. I wish that I was stronger,_ she thought.

As usual, she was returned back to reality when Lydia got to their house. Nagi hated her home. Though it was a beautiful mansion, Nagi felt suffocated there. It was big, yet it felt as though it enclosed around her, stripping away at her freedom. She had spent all her childhood there, all alone because her parents were always away.

"We're here," Lydia chirped, getting out of the car, stretching her arms.

Nagi grimaced as she hopped out of the car. She stared at her house feeling apprehensive. She braced herself as she hopped towards the big oakwood door. Lydia stood next to her, jingling the keys Nagi's mother trusted upon her and inserted. She smiled with a flourish when the door opened, revealing the long hallway.

"Off we go," she said, gently pushing Nagi inside before closing the door and promptly shouting, "We're here."

Of course there was no answer. Nagi's mother was out and wouldn't be home until the evening and her step-father was in his office, working on whatever he worked on, Nagi never really knew. Nonetheless, they proceeded to get inside the house.

"I'll go upstairs to my room," Nagi offered, slipping away her shoes.

Lydia frowned, "I guess you can. But first you must have lunch."

"No, I..."

_Grrrrrrrrumble!_

Nagi stared embarrassedly at her stomach and blushed beetroot. She remembered that she hadn't eaten anything during the day—M.M had of course thrown the lunch Lydia prepared in the bin.

"Was my food that insufficient?" Lydia joked, before turning around and walking to the kitchen. "I'll make you a hearty lunch and you can change in the meantime. You don't want Madame scrutinising you critically."

Nagi nodded, "Thank you!" she whispered, bowing.

**XxX—XxX **

At the dinner-table, a refreshed and clean Nagi beamed at the amount of food laid out in the table. This, she thought with a smile, made up for everything that had happened to her today. Really, she loved Lydia. She was great at everything she did and Nagi never wanted to see her go.

Quickly she picked up her chopsticks and said grace, before tucking into the delicious and scrumptious food that was laid out in the table.

"Thank you Lydia-san!" Nagi cried, feeling a little greedy as she slurped the noodles on her plate.

"It's my job. Nothing special," Lydia blushed, though it was with pride.

Nagi was about to get second helpings of her rice, when a shrill voice came from behind her.

"If you keep eating that rice, you will become bloated!"

Nagi's hair stood on end as she turned around to find her mother frowning at her, a designer bag draped around her shoulders. She watched as she picked up the bowl and set it aside.

"This is the reason why you do not have friends. No manners at all. At this rate I'll have to put you on a diet!" Nagi's mother, Haruka Aizawa, was a beautiful brunette with big hazel eyes. She was, because of her beauty, obviously a fashion model—though part-time—and insisted that Nagi try all her beauty regimes.

Right now a frown marred her tanned skin, leaving deep lines that Nagi knew she would later dramatise about.

"Sorry, mother," Nagi mumbled. She was wondering how on earth her mother had gotten home early. She shouldn't have been here already.

"I'm sorry too Madame, Nagi insisted on eating and with a child with such a healthy appetite, I could not refuse her command," Lydia blustered, bowing lowly.

_Command?_ Nagi thought with incredulity. She hadn't commanded her at all. Lydia was the one who insisted that she eat, though Nagi had refused initially. Lydia was the one who coaxed her.

Her mother stared at her, heaving a huge sigh. "I come home early from work, and I find my daughter pigging out? You need to learn to be—"her mother trailed, staring at the bag that M.M had destroyed earlier. It was lying on one of the chairs—Nagi had forgotten to hide it. "What on earth! That bag Nagi, what has happened to it?"

Her voice was clipped. A no nonsense voice.

"I'm sorry mother. I ripped it accidently," Nagi lied, her cheeks heating.

"You ripped it?" Her mother said slowly, digesting it. She sat up straighter, her hand on Nagi's lap as she looked straight at her. "You are telling me that I have wasted my money on you? For God's sake Nagi, you didn't have it for half a day!"

_SLAP!_

Nagi's cheek stung as her mother glared at her, her eyes blazing with fury. Nagi's eyes watered, but she tried to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry—"

_SLAP!_

"Leave now. Go upstairs to your room. I do not want to see you," her mother snapped. She sat up and faced Lydia, "And you didn't care to enlighten me?"

"Madame!"

"Save it. Do you honestly have any idea how much I forked for that? You let this happen! You spoiled that girl, you good for nothing—"

"Please Madame," Lydia pleaded.

"If Takeda was here and not hauled up in this office he would have dealt with this," she swept her arms across the room. "Now there is too much bad energy around the room." Her eyes locked on Lydia, "You are dismissed!"

Lydia's eyes widened, "But Madame..."

"Lydia!" Nagi's mother snapped, grasping her head, "I do not have time for this. Go home. I do not want to see your face until I say so. Go, before I fire you for real."

Nagi, stung from her mother's actions, watched as her favourite person was kicked out of the house. If she knew how much her mother would react to this bag, she wouldn't have taken it in the first place. It was M.M's fault, not hers. Why? Nagi thought bitterly, her eyes clouded with tears.

Why did everybody hate her so much?

* * *

**PSN:** Fret not dear Nagi! _We_ still love you! *Gives huge hug*

So this is Nagi's everyday life. I wanted to show that first. Anyway the next chapter will be tomorrow night since it is the same as before, but with a few tweaks here and there :D I just wanted to add some foreshadowing! DunDunDun!

**Question**: Why does everybody hate Nagi so much? There is a reason you know ;D

P.S: Lydia is random. Nothing to the plot whatsoever.

Toodles amigos!


	2. Nagi had an accident

**PSN**: Heyo! I am a mother right now to five kids—albeit a temporary one—so it is hard for me to update. Also my laptop crashed and I am at the library now. So I'll update from there! XD

Thanks for reading! Special thanks to reviewers: Frost190, Bacon Powder, YukiXSnow

* * *

For every prince, there is a princess.** The path to a prince, chapter 1 page 5. Giotto, the sky prince.**

* * *

One fleeting moment.

One step into the street.

She wasn't aware of the flash of red and the urgent blaring of the car and the screaming of rubber on asphalt.

She didn't feel the bumper of the car crush her frail body and send her hurtling towards the adjacent lamppost.

She now lay in an unnatural angle, her fragile body bent awkwardly, broken like a china porcelain doll. Her blue hair had spread across her face like a curtain. Her once-cream dress was soaked crimson and her shoes were scattered across the road.

"My lord, the state of the poor girl," she heard a random bystander whisper.

"Somebody call the ambulance!"

"Is she...?" The same bystander asked.

Somebody approached her and checked her pulse. "Barely..." The man knelt closer to her and examined her breathing. "It's shallow, call the ambulance quickly!"

She heard somebody tap-tapping frantically on their mobile, their voice barely audible. "Hello? There has been an accident! There is a young teenage girl lying on the ground. Yes, she was run over by a car. No, the driver ran away, but he left his car. Oh? Okay, we'll call the police. How long? The girl is barely alive, please hurry."

"Let them hurry up!" a woman moaned from the side-line, "the poor girl is so young; she has her whole life ahead of her."

_Not really_, Nagi's fuzzy mind thought, _I was a nobody and will die as a nobody._

What had happened to her? Did she even care? She just wanted to lie there, dead to the world and never resurface again. She didn't want to relive the agony of loneliness again.

She felt a small tear slide down her face. Why did she even walk into the street?

**X—XxX –X**

**Earlier that day:**

Nagi held her history book aloft, and gazed with interest at the contents—she was trying her best not to be conspicuous and call attention to herself. She had been reading a leaflet about a private elite boarding school called the Seven Rainbow Realms. She marvelled at it and read it, surprised at how the school differed to hers.

Nagi felt amazed at the prospect of going there, though she knew that it was nothing but a humble dream. She was, much to her chagrin, going to be stuck in Kukoya's Ladies Academy until she graduated. Because in the end she knew that she had to be successful so that she could be the wife of '_the future businessmen_.' She wished that she could go to the school and escape the one that she was currently in. She enjoyed the fact that it was an elite private boarding school with elected princes and colourful dorms that were separated based on flame attributes—whatever _that_ was. It sounded so dreamy and fairy-tale like that Nagi had the urge to transfer there immediately.

But she knew that it was nothing but a futile dream...

Nobody thought that Nagi could even make it in Kokuyo Ladies Academy, least of all graduate. She was too shy to speak up in class and her existence was barely noticed or even acknowledged. However, she was used to the taunts and bullying of M.M. and her friends—they had, after all, made a spectacle on the first term back. Most of the time she was ignored and not bothered with and it suited her that way, even though she felt awfully lonely at times. Most teachers would give exasperated sighs and roll their eyes when she whispered the answer to anything they asked. She was, to them, a hopeless case.

_What's the point of friendship and popularity?_ Nagi thought, crunching the leaflet and placing it carefully across her desk, not wishing to attract the teacher's attention. As much as she wished for the warmth of friendship, she knew that no way on earth that she, Nagi, would ever become popular.

Not as long as the vicious M.M. lived on the same planet as her. Or as long as she stayed inside this stuffy Academy.

"Miss Nagi! How impertinent that you scrunch up a paper!" the history teacher strode toward her, her chignon tightly wound around her grey peppered hair. Her face was contorted with anger; her eyes set in stern disapproval as she rapped a ruler across Nagi's desk and stood next to her, her hands folded sternly. "Do, pray tell us why you have a scrunched up a _paper_ in the middle of my lecture?"

Nagi felt her neck prickling uncomfortably at the attention. Her face heated up with embarrassment and she quickly grabbed the paper and hid it inside her history textbook. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Her history teacher narrowed her eyes into tiny slits and clucked her tongue with annoyance. "Well you should be Miss Nagi. You won't be finding a good husband like that."

The class sniggered and pointed at her, enjoying her obvious discomfort. At the back, M.M. was rolling her eyes and it was that that made Nagi even more embarrassed.

_They're enjoying it_, she thought with dismay,_ I'm a source of entertainment to them_.

"Miss Nagi?" the history teacher demanded, "You will please pass the scrunched up paper so that we can all share what you have been reading." She opened her palm and tapped her heel on the ground, waiting. The glasses on the bridge of her nose had slipped and she looked more threatening closer. Nagi bit her lip and held back the tears that were threatening to spill. She gulped and tentatively grasped the paper, her arms shaking. Did she have to? If the teacher knew that she was reading a leaflet about another school, she would be livid.

_"Another school?" She would say, "an elite private boarding school?" She'd look at her with a mixture of pity and contempt and say, "Oh well, you think that anybody in their right mind would enroll you there?"_

Nagi shook her head, clearing her mind of any unpleasant thoughts.

"Well?" The ruler was rapped on her desk again as her teacher huffed impatiently, "Do you want me to take it by force? This will only make your punishment worse.

"She obviously has something to hide!" M.M. chortled from the back, her eyes gleaming. "Miss, I think it is something bad." She made a dramatic gasping sound and widened her big blue eyes, her eyelids blinking rapidly.

The teacher glanced at her and waved her hands dismissively. "Enough of that M.M," she trained her eyes on Nagi, "hand it over please. You have already wasted enough of my precious time. Mind you, I'm taking this all into account and reporting this to your mother on parent's evening next week."

Nagi bit her lip and sighing heavily gave her the scrunched up paper. She closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks heating with humiliation.

The class had become attentive and stared at their teacher as she scanned her eyes across the leaflet. After a moment of silence she raised her eyebrows and held the paper in the air, turning to face the class.

"This," she pointed at the leaflet, "is an enrolment application for a private elite boarding school in the outskirts of Sicily," she pointed at Nagi, "and it seems our dear Nagi has a dream to enrol there." She shook her head and spat just as Nagi had predicted. "Do you think she can make it? Our _own_ Nagi? She's struggling here so what gives her _any_ right to think that she can make it elsewhere!" Her head swivelled around to face Nagi, her breath tickling her neck, "don't dream so high dear. If you are lucky, you will find yourself a potential husband and all thoughts of going to Italy shall be erased, is that clear?"

Nagi nodded meekly, her head bowed low. She had been humiliated! Humiliated in front of her peers. She thought she was used to it, but it got worse every time.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you there?" Her teacher bellowed, her hand cupping her ears as she strained to hear her.

"I'm sorry!" Nagi sobbed, unable to hold back her tears. "I'm truly sorry!" Her eyes clouded and she bit her already sore lips, "Please don't tell my mother," she begged.

The class had already established that Nagi was a cry-baby. She would, much to their annoyance, get emotional over the slightest controversy.

Her history teacher nodded, satisfied with her reaction. "You should golly well be dear! Elite school full of princes? That is such a fairy-tale." Her eyes warmed and she smiled suddenly, "Now, how about we get on with class and forget about this whole ordeal?"

Nagi holding back her heaving chest, nodded through tear stained eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

"Oh, with such a face, I can't say no. I'm not _that _cruel," she turned to face M.M, "answer the questions and get back to work. That goes for the rest of you too."

Nagi buried her head in her book and grabbed her pen, wishing that the day would soon be over.

_What do I even have to look forward to?_ She thought bitterly,_ an inattentive mother and a brooding stepfather. My life is _really_ getting_ better_._

She wallowed in more self-pity until she heard the scraping of chairs and saw the girls standing poised at the back of their seats.

_It's the end of the day already?_ She thought, standing up and pushing her own chair back in its position. She too stood poised, waiting to be dismissed.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Her history teacher yelled, saluting the girls and bowing.

Everybody bowed back and saluted as they traipsed out of the classroom.

* * *

The moment Nagi exited out of the room as quickly as she could possible manage, she was jostled by M.M and her cronies. They ran to catch up with her fast pace and smiled at her. Something Nagi felt was _really_ weird. M.M wasn't the type to stop and talk to Nagi, unless she wanted to make snide remarks. Hadn't she made sure about her feelings a few days back? Nagi's cheek prickled with heated embarrassment as she remembered the incident. Her fingers were still aching.

"Hey!" M.M stepped in front of her, stopping her from moving any further. "That was really weird how you were reading that leaflet and your reluctance to give it to the teacher," M.M gushed with what Nagi could only describe as fake enthusiasm—what else could it be? M.M wanted something and Nagi knew it. She probably wanted information on how she got it. "It takes guts to face the history teacher like that! I mean I know that I would have crumpled in fear? Right Juliet?"

Juliet nodded firmly.

Nagi smiled uncomfortably, feeling slightly suffocated by this conversation. Surely sooner or later M.M would jump at her and do something outrageous. Nagi felt that it was better to be safe than sorry, a philosophy she stuck by. "Eh, yes...um...I have to go. My mother needs me home," she quickened her pace but M.M stopped her again.

"Listen," she paused, an embarrassed smile plastered on her face, "I know that you and I hadn't hit off well, especially considering the cruel thing I did during the first term," she bit her lip, "And I wanted you to know...I feel bad. So we can start over right? Let bygones be bygones? I can Juliet and the others to leave you alone."

_What was this about? M.M the most popular girl in Kokuyo Ladies Academy asking me to be her friend?_ Nagi hyperventilated, trying to calm her racing heart. Maybe she was thinking too much. This was not what she was expecting. M.M! M.M, her nemesis since kindergarten has asked her to start over! It took a lot of effort for Nagi not to jump up and hug M.M. For all the differences between them; M.M had finally realized that Nagi was indeed a very amiable person.

She held her books tightly to her chest and trying her best not to look un-cool she pretended to mull over the situation. After an agonizing 60 seconds she said, "Sure. If you wish."

She hadn't realized that she had just made the most regretful decision in her life—one that would change her life.

M.M's smile widened and she jumped up patting her on the back. "Cool! Meet me today at the cafe near my house; you know where it is right? _After_ you come home of course," she giggled. "Dress up too okay? Wear your best clothes!" She gave her a thumb up and beckoned her friends closer. "We'll start over as promised Nagi."

Nagi smiled tentatively and raised her own hand and nodded, all the while her inner-self spinning cartwheels in her head. It was a dream that came true! M.M had finally started over with her! Oh the wonder! Now Nagi wouldn't have to resort to eating in the library or the rooftop. Nagi wouldn't have to hold her head down. This was wonderful news and she wished she could tell Lydia, but she had been dismissed by her mother and there was no talk of her return. She could just cry.

"I'll ask my mum and find out. I'll come," she said coolly, but inside she was hyperventilating with excitement.

M.M laughed kindly, "Okay. Be there," she smiled one last time and gave her a thumb up before she disappeared.

Was she dreaming? M.M had not said _one_ snide remark and she invited her to a cafe! Really, miracles did happen!

Nagi rushed home with a big smile on her face, thinking about the type of clothes she would wear. Already she had formed an outfit in her head. She felt warmth inside herself and wondered whether this was the warmth of friendship.

Finally she was accepted into the inner circle of the girls at her school!

**X—XxX –X**

Nagi's mum gave her daughter a once over and nodded at her, a satisfied smile on her face. "Well, what do we have here? My own daughter has finally found friends. I was worrying there. That M.M girl was always a sweet-pea wasn't she? Your dad and I wondered why you hadn't made friends with her sooner, since it isn't healthy for a 15 year old girl to be lonely and friendless," she backtracked and stared at her one more time, appraising the outfit. "Now, this style is amazing! Why didn't you wear it before?"

Nagi glowed with pleasure as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless cream dress and her blue hair had been curled. She wore light make-up with the insistence of her mother. She had to admit, she looked dazzling. "I'm late mother."

Her mother smiled at her, something that Nagi had been missing. She usually frowned at her and snapped at everything that she did. She would complain to her step-father and he would tell her that she was _her_ daughter and that she should take care of her _herself_.

"Your father would be proud," her mother said, her eyes crinkling with pride.

Nagi froze. She knew that her mother hadn't meant her biological father. _'Father'_ was her stepfather. Her mother tried her best to make her forget her real father. A man, who her mother claimed, was only a 'thing' in the past. "Uh...yes," she smiled uneasily.

"Now, twirl one last time before—oh, sorry darling I have a phone call," her mother stood up and grabbed her vibrating mobile phone and picked it up. "Hello? Ah yes honey, I'll be there." She clicked her phone shut and gave her a small smile, "That was your father on the phone. He has an emergency meeting and he wants me to be there. Moral support and all," she gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. "Have fun!"

Nagi was disappointed. Her mother's _own daughter was right here_, it was the most important day for Nagi. _She was_ the one who need moral support from her mother. She knew that it was too good to be true. She was lucky that she had spared only a few minutes of her mother's attention.

"Oh okay. Bye," her mother had already grabbed her bag and gone out of the door without a second glance. There wasn't even a hasty peck on the cheek. Nagi stood there, feeling silly in her dress all of a sudden. "I'm late," she said in a matter of fact tone, striding toward the door.

At least she had something to look forward now; she hoped that her mood wouldn't be dimmed by her mother's inattentiveness. M.M was waiting for her in the cafe and she would probably be scolded for being late.

"I'll have to rush!" She cried, her heels hindering her mobility as she hobbled forward. She was not used to walking in them and she struggled to get across the road. It was 10 minutes later when she arrived in front of the cafe that she stopped still and caught her racing breath. She wanted to stop her nervous heart that was ferociously beating at her chest in a perpetual motion.

_Ba-Dump_.

_Ba-Dump._

Ba_-_Dump.

A never-ending cycle.

She smiled, despite it all and entered the cafe, her head scanning for any sign of M.M. "I'm here..." she panted.

"We can see..." A sharp snide voice said from the back of her. A voice, that moments ago, had been used sweetly to lure her inside. "Seriously didn't I tell you it was easy to get her Juliet? All I had to do was go tell her to fetch and she was already barking happily to our side. Look at her, so eager to please us. Even _dressed_ up for _our _sake." M.M came out of the shadows, all traces of amusement erased from her blue eyes. She wrinkled her nose and gave her a writhing glare. "Ugh! You actually thought we could be friends...you're a simpleton, Nagi. You should have realized that I was lying. How many times do I have to repeat I hate you before you get it into your thick skull?"

Nagi stepped back, her eyes wide with disbelief. What had happened? She had been set up? Why? Why _her_? She had been actually looking forward to turning over a new leaf with M.M, but the scene unfolding before her depicted otherwise. "Why?" She said her voice sounding shrill.

Hadn't she..? M.M had promised her hadn't she? So why was she angry at her? What did she do this time?

M.M looked at her friends and rolled her eyes, "Because you're a miss goody-two shoes who thinks she has it all. You think you can get whatever you want. Well, newsflash girl, the world doesn't revolve around you and you can't get everything that you want."

Nagi shook her head, feeling confused. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Nagi found out the answer no less than a second later.

"You think that you're good enough to get to The Seven Rainbow Realms Academy huh!? Well, I don't know how you had gotten that leaflet but I'm telling you this..." Her eyes widened and she pointed an accusing finger at her, "If _my_ application was rejected, then you have _no chance_. Forget it. What makes you think you're special? How did you even get it?"

Nagi's lips trembled. She had coincidently found the leaflet in her locker; it was there when she had arrived in the morning, so piqued with curiosity she took it with her. She didn't bother thinking about what it was and how it even got to her locker. She now understood what M.M was angry about, except that she was still baffled about the application part. Had M.M enrolled to the school? And if she had, when?

"I'm sorry," she mumbled feebly, hoping that an apology would suffice—what was she even apologizing for? She hadn't done anything wrong. It should have been vice versa.

M.M's nostrils flared, "Sorry? Oh you'll be sorry alright. I hate you Nagi, do you know that! Hate you, hate, and hate you! Ever since you came into my life, you made it hell for me!" M.M looked like she was teetering towards insanity, on the brink of crying as she let her passion enrage her.

M.M's rage was bubbling out of control and Nagi felt an impending fear in her chest—what could M.M possibly do to her? The cafe was empty and desolate and free of any human activity. Had M.M really planned this out? And why did she harbour such passionate hate towards her? Nagi had never done anything for her to be hated so much.

"You wont be who you want to be! _They're_ wrong about you! You thief!" M.M wasn't making any sense anymore and Nagi didn't want to wait and listen.

In fact Nagi didn't want to think about it. Instead, she hobbled out of the café, M.M screeching abuse behind her as she was held back by her friend Juliet. She was so absorbed in running away that she didn't feel her dress rip, caught between a stray nail.

_Oh no! _She thought; her mind in a sudden turmoil._ Her mother would fry her!_ The beautiful cream dress was ruined! She had no choice but to forget about it and run. Her life was much more worth now than a dress, even if she had to face the music later on.

Her eyes blurred and her stomach heaved with pain, but still she struggled and ran. Nagi was never the best athlete in the world and she wasn't exactly the fittest girl. She still continued to run, not bothering to see whether or not M.M had followed her, she just ran and ran, right into the street.

Nobody cared... she thought.

Not her mother, not M.M not anybody in this world.

She sobbed loudly, covering her arms with her face, her make-up ruined. She didn't care about that, nobody would even notice.

She didn't see it coming then. But she couldn't care less.

The red car was now beeping frantically at her.

She heard a screech of tires and saw the car skidding toward her.

But it was too late…

She didn't feel the pain, just welcoming the numb quietness that followed.

Nagi didn't have to suffer anymore.

* * *

**PSN:** Sadly guys, the horrible things happening to Nagi won't stop soon. It is hard to write and worse things will come, but she's strong! :D


	3. That sent her to hospital

**PSN**: So, I'm actually at my Best friend's house at 2 in the morning because my laptop is being fixed by my dad finally.

So double update because I'm feeling guilty and generous :D

Just edited hospital scene. Not much change.

Mucho thanks to my reviewers :D

* * *

Nagi laid there, her heart monitored on a pacemaker and her whole body connected to machines and wires. She could hear the whirring of machines surrounding her. Her oxygen mask was filling up and she was trying her best to breathe properly. She felt helpless and pathetic in the state she was in now. From her blurry vision, she could make out shadows of the anxious doctors rushing in and out, checking her heart pace and noting things down before rushing back out.

One nurse had been by her side since she was transferred to the ICU. She had given her everything she needed and gave her sedatives to make the aching pain go away. Nagi felt grateful for the kind woman who had gone through such length to take care of her. Her own mother had only visited once with her step-father and instead of caring after her, she blamed her for running into the street. Her step-father just stood there, limp and brooding over whatever he always brooded on.

"Now, look what you did to my cream dress! Soaked in blood and ripped by the hem, what were you thinking running into the street?" Her mother had chastised, stepping aside from Nagi's bed as though she had the plague.

_That hurt her…._

"Leave her be, I think she needs to rest. She can't hear you, see her eyes are closed, she has yet to come out of her coma," her step-father had squeezed her mother's shoulders comfortingly and led her aside. He sat beside Nagi's bed and glanced at the IV drip that was attached, sighing as he ran his hand through his thick hair. "Listen Nagi, you must wake up. Your mother may not look it, but she wants you to be back."

_No she doesn't_, Nagi thought. _She just wants to blame me more_.

Her mother stood up and clenched her fists, her heels digging on the ground. She grabbed her bag and left the room hastily.

Her step-father glanced back and exhaled a loud sigh, "Look, you made her upset. But you wouldn't know that would you? You're dead to the world." He touched the necklace that was dangling from her collarbone and smiled, "At least one thing isn't broken."

Nagi could make out the small movements of her step-father and watched as he stood up, picking up his briefcase and quietly leaving the room.

They were blaming her; even though she was the victim, she was still being blamed.

That was the last time Nagi had seen her mother and step-father. After that day she had hardly any visitors. No flowers, no grapes or anything that were given to the hospitalized. She was truly well and alone.

She couldn't muster the energy to cry or properly open her eyes; they were always glazed and blurry. She knew that she looked like a horror and she didn't mind at all.

It was her who had run into the streets and right into the red car. The driver had ran away and left an uninsured car. Nagi was sure that she had seen the driver's face before the impact but she couldn't figure who it was. She felt that she knew the person who had run her over, but her befuddled mind couldn't conjure the effort to think.

"Nagi dear, I know you can hear me. Just move your hands for me, will you?" The nurse-on-duty stood by her bedside, her hands akimbo as she watched. "Now be a little darling and wiggle your fingers."

Nagi continued to lie limp, afraid to move any part of her body—it had been 2 weeks ago since her hospitalization and she was afraid to move any of her muscles, fearing the effort might strain her body. She just wanted to lie there, still as a statue until she deteriorated.

Because if she died, she would be peaceful and at least be happy. Being alive was too painful.

_Too much an effort…_

"Nagi, please do something. I was sure that you moved slightly last night. Please, do it again," the kind nurse pleaded, "one little wiggle and I promise that I'll go."

No, no way was she going to move. She planned to stay still. If she moved, her mother would be told about her 'progress' and then she would rush in and start her complaint about the dress all over again.

She just wanted to die, was that so hard to ask for? She didn't feel that she belonged in this world. And nobody wanted her. She was better of dead.

"Okay, fine. I won't force you. I'll be gone for 10 minutes okay?" The nurse waddled out of the room.

Finally, Nagi had some peace. She tried sleeping. She wanted to sleep and never wake up. Why did she always end up waking?

**X—XxX—X**

After what felt like a few seconds, Nagi woke up into the night, her eyes fluttering open for the first time and she looked at the dark ceiling.

She had a nightmare of a huge M.M towering over her, thrusting her against a wall and demanding her to give her rights back. It was she, she had screamed, who was meant to be the princess and stay at the Academy. Nagi had understood nothing and this irked M.M more so she tried to pummel her with her fist…

And that was when Nagi woke up, gasping for her breath as her heart rate increased rapidly. She was surprised that no doctor had rushed to her aid yet.

She simply laid there, the sound of dripping drip and the whirring of her pacemaker the only comforting sounds in the room.

Suddenly she felt parched and her throat was dry. She was thirsty, she wanted something to drink.

Nagi's eyes fluttered once more and saw the door open, admitting a nurse with a needle in her hand.

"You're awake? What a revelation!" The nurse walked towards her, enthused over the miracle, "now, I'm sorry but I'll have to sedate you." She held the needle in her hand and smiled reassuringly. "You won't even feel a thing!"

Before Nagi could protest, the needle plunged right into her arm and she lost all signs of consciousness….

When Nagi came to, it was already dark again—how long was she out? She noticed that her mobility had returned.

She wiggled her fingers and was surprised to see it move. Though the effort was great, the movement put a smile. Maybe it wasn't so bad to live, she thought. Maybe she could give the world a chance.

_No, think about what they did to you. _Her conscience chastised._ You were left all alone in this world._

Nagi shook her head. Her own emotions were getting muddled up and she didn't know what to feel. She was torn between hating the world and forgiving. Her conscience had resurfaced after her accident and it was making her go crazy as it blamed everybody for her unfortunate accident.

_Just remember what they did to you. _Her conscience struck ominously.

Before her conscience could strike again with more snide remarks, a nurse entered the room, pushing a tray of medication with her. Nagi strained her eyes to see the tag that was pinned on her uniform. Upon closer inspection, she saw the name 'Yoko' written on it.

Yoko beamed when she saw Nagi look at her. "Oh, your pretty eyes opened! What a surprise! You might be feeling drowsy right now," she closed the door and smiled again, "oh, did I tell you that your parents will come later?"

Nagi watched with attention as Yoko the nurse poured a disgusting-looking solution on a plastic spoon. She picked up another object that looked like a tympanic thermometer with her other hand and strode towards her.

"I'll be reading your temperature after you take this. This will make you feel better."

Nagi pursed her lips uncooperatively and shook her head. She felt drowsy and sick. She didn't want to drink that thick, gooey gloop.

Yoko tutted at her and shook her head with disapproval, "How will you recover if you don't take your medication? Nagi, you need to get better and healthy. "

Nagi reluctantly opened her mouth and closed her eyes as the heavy stench of the purple solution hit her nostrils. She refrained from pulling a face and complied by swallowing it quickly.

Yoko gave her a big smile and patted her bandaged leg. "Great! Now we will check your temperature," she inserted the thermometer in her ear and waited. At the beep, she glanced at the results and shook her head. "Still having a high fever, you need more fluid in your body. I'll have to get assent from the other doctors if you could take solid food," she put her finger up. "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Nagi faced the other way, the tangy taste of the medicine still lingering on her tongue. She glanced at the wall and frowned. The leaflet about the Seven Rainbow Realms Academy was pasted on the wall. How did it get there? She thought as she looked at it again.

Didn't her teacher take hers? Was somebody playing a prank on her? Or was it… dare she think, M.M who had visited her?

_You're such a fool Nagi! _Her conscience reprimanded slyly. _Why would the girl who caused your accident, come to you?_

"She…didn't…do…it." Nagi disagreed, not realizing that she was speaking aloud.

"What was that darling? Did you talk?" Yoko returned and she puckered her brows. "Who were you talking to?"

Nagi shook her head. "No…one."

Yoko raised her eyebrows but didn't comment further; instead she stood by the window and pulled the drapes. She squinted at the glaring sunlight and exhaled. "Whew! The darkness was depressing, don't you think?" She smiled before she picked up a sharp-looking needle from the tray. "I'll have to get a blood test from you."

Nagi winced as the needle plunged into her skin. She watched as the blood was extracted from her body and was amazed at the redness of it. She was fascinated by the colour of blood.

Yoko patted her arm softly and put on a plaster on the small wound. "Your mother and father will come. It's..." She looked at her watch, "4 pm which is visitor times here."

Nagi froze at the mention of her parents. Her step-father and mother hadn't seen her ever since her admittance to the hospital. Her mother had seemed reluctant to see her and when she came, she just ranted about the dress.

As for her stepfather...

Nagi didn't know what to think of him.

"Oh, I think that may be them. Hold on sweetie, I'll call them in." Yoko sauntered toward the door and twisted the doorknob. She smiled, her lips forming a straight line. "Ah, Mrs and Mr Aizawa* we were expecting you. Do come in."

Nagi's mother glanced at her daughter, strapped into bed and heavily bandaged and she nodded gravely. She ushered her husband in who loitered at the door. He too, glanced around and smiled awkwardly at Nagi before his gaze strayed toward the ceiling.

"Private time please..." Nagi's mother said to the nurse in her clipped authoritative tone. She put her bag down and ran a hand through her hair.

Yoko nodded immediately and with a comforting smile, she packed up and left the room briskly.

The moment Nurse Yoko left, her mother stood by her side, her arms awkwardly at her side. "Well... we didn't think you'd make it. The doctors had said that you were a goner. And in a way I wished you were. It would be less time consuming to take care of you."

Nagi knew that this was her mother's attempt at small talk. She probably thought that she hadn't heard anything about her ranting of the dress. She wasn't even surprised to hear that her own mother wanted her dead. It was a fact that she had accepted long ago.

"Your mother was really worried, Nagi. Frantic and on edge," her step-father gave a tentative smile, trying to bridge the tense situation.

Nagi blinked, looking at her mother who really did look harassed and stressed.

_Not for her sake._

"Nagi, we didn't come for a while because of your father's business trip. It was really important," her mother smiled at her, as though everything was okay. "Actually, I have to go right now; I wanted to see your condition and you seem fine to me. My agent wanted to talk to me about my debut comeback and I really need to go."

Her step-father squeezed her mother's shoulder and nodded solemnly. "Your mother is right."

Nagi gave them a pleading look. She was craving for human comfort but her mother was shunning her—indirectly. She watched with dismay as her mother grabbed her bag and sauntered out of the room with her step-father at the back.

She next realized something very important right then.

_Her mother had not touched her at all, not even once._

The agonizing silence that followed blinded her with overwhelming sadness. She just couldn't take it anymore. Her life was not worth living if she had to return home for nothing. Thoughts of suicide occupied her mind as she thought about the most dignified way of dying.

_Nobody would notice your death. Your presence was never significant!_ Her conscience said.

Nagi glanced at the ceiling and bit her lips, trying her best to control the tears that were threatening to spill. She turned to the other side, looking at the leaflet stuck to the wall and gritted her teeth. She was angry, angry at herself for even thinking that she could go to the academy and live a happy life.

_It just wasn't for me_. She thought disappointment. _I never had a future._

She closed her eyes, relaxing her fist and laid there in silence. She breathed in deeply and tried her best to ignore to the aching pain gnawing at her heart. She wanted to sleep, she was feeling too tired right now.

"Lonely..." She muttered. "Sad...afraid."

Conveniently Yoko was back again this time, her smile wide as she carried a basket of...

Flowers and chocolates?

"My, you have a secret admirer Nagi!" Yoko giggled as she heaved the basket in, a knowing smile on her face. "Ooh, why didn't you tell me?"

Nagi strained to look at the package and frowned when she saw a card lodged in between the chocolates.

Who could have possibly sent these? Nagi was perturbed, rather than interested. No one else had visited her in hospital since her admission and she knew that nobody other than her family would.

She gave a small smile to Yoko who beamed, happy that she had a friend.

"An admirer! Why am I even surprised? You're a gorgeous girl, Nagi," Yoko's remark made Nagi blush with embarrassment. "Go on," she coaxed, "read it!"

She approached Nagi and sat at the edge of her bedside, removing the card that was lodged in between the chocolates. The card was red, shaped in a heart and decorated with intricate flowers. Nagi wondered if this was a prank and that her reaction would be videoed.

_Nobody would make such an effort with me._ She thought cynically.

She remained stoic and void of any emotions as she received the card between her thumbs. She carefully opened it and raised her eyebrows as she read the contents. The note began in a swirly black handwriting. Nagi did not know of anyone with such beautiful handwriting and she felt surprised.

"_Dear Nagi,_

_I'm sorry to hear of your accident. It was dreadful to hear that such a pretty girl like you would suffer such a fate. I offer my compensation towards you—with chocolate and flowers._

_However, having said that, my sole reason for contacting you now wasn't just to offer my condolences towards you._

_The real reason will be revealed tonight at midnight._

_Until then stay safe and be happy._

_Yours truly,_

_M.R"_

There was a small drawing of a pineapple and a smiley face attached to it. A small smile leaked from Nagi's lips as she read it, glancing at the chocolates and flowers.

"What did it say?" Yoko asked, blinking rapidly.

Instinctively, Nagi hid the letter under her pillow and gave sweet smile to Yoko who raised her eyebrows. "Nothing…."

Yoko gave an understanding nod. "Ah! Sweet nothing whispering of lover," she grinned, "why didn't you tell me you had a secret lover?"

Nagi's cheeks flared with colour as she stuttered. "No!...I don't…have…"

Yoko waved her hands. "Don't worry; I'll keep it a secret from your parents," she stood up. "I'll help put the flowers in a vase."

Nagi watched as the nurse produced an empty vase from the drawer and filling it with water. Meanwhile, she glanced at the leaflet on the wall and she wondered if the letter and the leaflet were somehow connected.

_You're hoping for too much Nagi, have you forgotten already the ordeal that you have been through? It is a scam….a walking scam hitting you right in the face! The flowers and chocolates are probably poisoned._

Her conscience had yet again returned with its cynicism.


	4. and offered her a new life

**PSN**: So you guys all don't want Nagi/Chrome to suffer, and neither do I to be honest. But it is an integral part of the story and her growth. So bear with me please? It will get better I swear!

Have a nice read to both old and new fans (I will add the quotes later on, since I'm too damn tired now.)

* * *

To Nagi, waiting for the clock to strike midnight might as well have been a millennium away. Her head was throbbing with the excruciating pain of the accident's aftermath—now that her senses were in full swing, the agony of her accident had made her a wreck. She whimpered at the immensity of the ache and wished for the pain to go away, wishing for someone to accompany her now, someone who would hold her close and comfort her.

Nurse Yoko walked past her room as she made her rounds to tend to the other patients under her. It was not simply Nagi who she had given much attention to – though she wished she had.

Nagi balled her fists unconsciously as she whimpered quietly in her sleep. Her eyes closed tightly and beads of sweat trickled down her face. She adjusted her body, tossing and turning back and forth to get to a comfortable position but the drips attached to her restricted most of her movements.

She was dreaming a distorted dream that made absolutely no sense, the effects of the medicine that was supplied to her aiding her hallucinations. Her dreams suddenly faded away, replacing with scenes that had no relations to the previous dream.

_A strange blonde-haired woman screamed something, it sounded very distant and far away so Chrome couldn't hear. Her blue eyes widened with fear. She was standing atop a balcony, her hair swaying with the wind. She clasped her arms together and shook her head pleadingly. "Come back! It's dangerous!"_

The image was quickly replaced with another scene that did not make sense as well and unlike the previous dreams, this one lasted longer.

_She was sitting on a patch of dewy wet grass. She could feel the wetness with her hands; it had just been raining a few moments ago. She got to her feet, surprised at the freshness of the cold air. She stood still for a moment, watching the scenery as the cold wind sliced through her rouged cheeks._

_She looked down and was astonished at the fact that she was not wearing her hospital gown. Instead, it had been replaced with a white flowing dress that cascaded below her ankles._

_She glanced at her hands and wriggled her fingers, feeling them move according to her will. She wasn't bandaged! She thought happily. But where was she?_

_She turned around, her dress swishing behind her. The hospital was nowhere near her. She was dreaming, right? But... why did everything feel so real?_

_Nagi was now in a vast green land, the greenness stretching miles away as far as she could see. She smiled sincerely, despite the situation that she was in and sniffed the fresh air, feeling happy to be alive again._

_"Princess!"_

_She spun around at the call, facing a frantic woman who was waving her arms in a peculiar manner. Her eyes widened with bewilderment as her brain comprehended the situation. How could this be?_

_She was face to face with the same woman who had been screaming at the top of the balcony, the same woman who still had her worried expression marring her pale face._

_"Princess! You have arrived!" She had a succinct Italian accent._

_Wait…_

_Italian?_

_Nagi was baffled. How was it that she could understand Italian, a language she had never spoken or applied before in her life? Somehow, the dream was getting weirder as it continued._

_"Princess?" Nagi repeated confusedly, pointing at herself._

_"Princess," the woman affirmed, nodding her head._

_Nagi raised her eyebrow but before she could delve further into the conversation, she was rudely interrupted by a man who had odd blue hair. The man stared at her with his calculating gaze and shook his head in disgust, his hair resembling more and more like a sort of fruit._

_"No, my dear, she isn't the one and she'll never be. My successor is not a weakling of this sort and she is not a female. Talbot's mother had it wrong. We, the princes will never be prin_cesses,_" the man said, his unnerving gaze stripping away at Nagi's vulnerability._

_"But dear…" The woman began but the scene blurred suddenly, throwing Nagi into a dark, cold area, all alone. _

The image was yet again replaced, and this time it was total darkness. Nothing but black space. She could faintly make out her surroundings but she was still not fully aware. She could barely smell the disinfectant of the hospital that was surrounding her.

"She's coming to, Nurse Yoko. Her organs are failing again," a disembodied voice said.

"Are you sure? The poor chicken!" Nurse Yoko sympathised, clasping Nagi's frail hands in hers.

"According to her brain pattern in the MRI scan, it seems disturbed. From there, we can deduce that she had a restless sleep and could have possibly experienced quite a series of nightmares," the same doctor, whose face was unseen, said.

"Oh dearie me! The poor mite. Perhaps she can confirm the name of her perpetrator now."

"Perhaps… if she survives," the doctor replied darkly in his clipped tone.

Nagi could hear the sharp intake of breath from Yoko and a slow gasp escaping her lips. "You don't say? She was on the road to recovery just this afternoon doctor! She wiggled her fingers and even spoke to me. With her eyes open!" Yoko emphasised.

"This afternoon maybe, but her organs seem to be reject her and both her parents refuse to donor for her. The girl is currently in a state of life and death. It would take a miracle to sustain her life with the lack of donors..." The doctor sounded sad and dejected.

Nagi's heart skipped a beat before she felt it beating furiously against her ribcage. _Die?_ She was going to die? Her organs rejected her? H-her mother refused to donor for her? Even though her thoughts had been occupied with death, now that it came to, the idea of death was daunting. She didn't like the idea of ceasing completely. Not existing anymore.

"Poor girl... She had a secret admirer too, sent her flowers, chocolates and a love letter. The child was too embarrassed to show it to me," Yoko caressed Nagi's face gently.

"Hmm…" The doctor sounded thoughtful.

Nagi had all forgotten about the letter sent by the mysterious person. M.R? Who was he? What time was it now anyway? She was supposed to be having a sort of date at midnight with him today, according to the card. Judging the remark by the doctor, it seemed to be past afternoon... or was it evening? Whatever it was, she would not know for sure. She was dying anyway.

"Nurse, please hand me the sedative. We have to fully knock the girl unconscious before we can proceed on with the surgery; she needs a blood transfusion soon." Nagi heard the doctor speak, followed by a scuffle and an eminent silence, the silence that suffocated her and carried an awkward tension.

It was not long before the familiar footsteps of Yoko's resurfaced. "Here, the dosage should be enough," he lightly flicked the needle and passed it to the doctor.

"That's what we need. We don't want her to wake up until further into midnight."

Midnight? Nagi's mind tried deciphering that. What were the doctors planning to do? An emergency surgery?

She felt Yoko's callous hands sweep through her hair. "I do hope that she makes it through. She's a lovely bright girl."

"It is not good to get emotionally attached to a patient, Yoko. It is deemed rather unprofessional, especially considering our field of expertise."

Yoko sniffed. "I know, but the girl has a future ahead of her—I can see that! I don't want her losing it because of such an unfortunate accident. Do you know that the driver has yet to be caught? This irks me. It seems that the citizens are refusing to co-operate with the police and are evading their questions."

There was a long pause.

"How did you know about all this?" The doctor enquired.

Yoko fell silent before she blustered. "I—my brother works at the force... which is convenient for me."

_I want to remember who did this to me,_ Nagi thought. She had seen the face of the driver, but the shock had driven it out of her mind. Nurse Yoko said that it was short term amnesia. But she was sure she knew who it was.

"Now let's stop any more of our idle chattering..." The doctor ordered with a sigh and pushed the needle into Nagi's arm. The girl felt no pain at all, her senses dulling and more garbled until she could no longer distinguish her surroundings. She soon succumbed to the darkness that was pulling her into its embrace.

**XxX—XxX**

Nagi regained consciousness and the first thing she felt was the bitter cold wind that lightly touched her skin. She shuddered as the prickly feeling of goose pimples covered her skin. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared into the vast, dark space. She sighed with relief when she recognised that she was still in the hospital.

She gently turned her head to side and squinted at the self-illuminating clock at the far end, telling her that it was 12 minutes past midnight. Wasn't someone supposed to visit her soon?

Nagi tried to recall the events that happened before she lost conscious. She vaguely remembered something about her organs failing and that she needed to undergo an emergency surgery soon. She recalled the needle plunging into her skin until her mind went blank. She frowned as she could no longer remember anything else and rested on her side, before she heard a barely audible whisper of her name.

"Nagi."

The call made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She recognised that voice….

_It was the doctor who had ordered the emergency surgery._

"I know you can hear me and that you're awake right now," she could hear the shuffle of his feet coming closer toward her. She braced herself and tried her best to lie limp and unaware.

"It's midnight now, just like I promised I would arrive."

He had Nagi's attention now. No one but she and the person who wrote the note knew of its contents. The doctor couldn't know... could he? He was a doctor, she reasoned, a doctor who was supposed to be emotionally detached from their patients. He couldn't possess a romantic notion that Nagi had been fantasizing about

All images of a knight in shining armour shattered from Nagi's mind. She quickly erased the thought.

A doctor! She had been waiting until midnight for a visit from her doctor! Nagi found the whole situation inexplicable—and if she wasn't wearing a ventilator, she would have laughed.

"Nagi… you're probably surprised, in shock or perhaps both right now. It seems that it was harder to get to you than I thought, kufufu~"

Nagi continued to lie still, listening.

"Don't ignore me now; I had even pretended to be a doctor for your sake," there was an almost teasing lilt in his tone, but it could have been Nagi's imagination.

That was it. Nagi parted her lips slightly and whispered. "Why…"

A slow silence descended.

"Why, you ask? Hmm, if you put it into context then I'd say because I have been searching for you all my life. Long time, no? Kufufu~ I'm Mukuro Rokudo by the way. Your 'secret admirer' as Nurse Yoko put it."

Nagi allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Mukuro seemed to be humouring her. "I…what…did…you…do…to…me?" She asked with great difficulty.

"Nothing in particular, if that is what you wanted to know. I needed to throw the nurse off the scent by carrying out a 'surgery' that was non-existent. You do seem to have a fatal injury but the excuse had to be made to keep the nurse out. These are the many wonders of being an illusionist."

Nagi was getting more and more confused as Mukuro continued to talk. An Illusionist? Pretended to be a doctor? Why was he looking for her for such a long time? Questions after questions swirled in her mind like clothes in a washing machine.

"Why...were…you…looking…for me?" she asked, the first question in her head.

Mukuro mulled over the question. Nagi could faintly make out a figure. She didn't want to strain her eyes by squinting closer. It was shadowy and murky and only Mukuro's silhouette was visible through the dark.

After a heartbeat, Mukuro answered. "It isn't something that you would understand right now. However, it would be great if you tried opening your eyes properly, Nagi."

Nagi felt that she had no other choice so she opened her eyes wider—wincing at the small light that was illuminating from Mukuro's pocket torch.

"Kufufu~ That's great," Nagi could now see Mukuro hovering above her bedside. Her eyes widened with incredulous disbelief as she recognised the face.

He resembled the man in her dreams! The blue haired man with the weird hairstyle. Nagi looked closer and shook her head.

No, it wasn't him. It was somebody who looked like him. For a moment her heart had stopped.

She laughed at herself for making that ridiculous comparison. Why would the man she dreamed about come to her bedside?

_Why was a man in her bedside anyway?_

Mukuro smirked at Nagi's obvious ogling and sat down by her bed. Her cheeks heated and her heart rate sped up with something she knew didn't have to do with her illness. Mukuro held her bandaged hand, tenderly holding it in his own.

"I have a proposition for you, my dear Nagi."

_Dear Nagi?_ No boy had ever called her 'dear'. Mukuro spoke to her as though she were acquainted with him. What proposition was he talking about? She was strapped in bed and possibly had moments to live. Her mind was ensued in chaos and she didn't know what to feel anymore.

"What...is...it?" she managed to squeak out.

Mukuro's head swivelled around, and he gave a terse glance at the door that was loosely ajar. "I have not much time; I can feel the doctors coming."

Nagi's eyes followed his. "What...is...it?" she repeated, this time more firm.

Mukuro looked at her, his knowing smirk back in place. "Kufufu~ I was getting to that. How about a new chance in life, dear Nagi? A new beginning. A new you."

Nagi averted her gaze and turned around, her eyes already brimming with unshed tears_._ Was it a joke? Was Mukuro being deliberately cruel to her? Giving her false hope so that he could shatter it right in front of her face like M.M had? A new beginning? Her, Nagi? The whole idea seemed preposterous and Mukuro had said it with a straight face. She badly wanted to believe it, but her heart wasn't agreeing with her.

_You're not meant for this life Nagi. Just accept his offer because you have nothing left to lose._ Her conscience advised.

"Me?" her eyes widened when Mukuro nodded with affirmation.

"Oya? You don't seem happy about it," Mukuro frowned at her obvious discomfort.

Nagi pursed her lips. "I still...don't...understand...why," her violet orbs locked on his. "You...don't...know...me."

Mukuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You may not know me Nagi, _but I do_. Don't you want to leave this hospital? This life where nobody cares about you?"

That remark sent a chord through her heart. It was as though Mukuro had read through her. Suddenly, a torrent of emotions overwhelmed her in its embrace. She felt scared and all her bottled emotions were set free. She looked at Mukuro with such loneliness and emptiness in her eyes before she finally broke down in great teary sobs.

Her eyes blurred and she was sure she was sniffling, but she didn't care. Her feelings have opened up and weeks of lying in the same hospital bed without any human comfort had left her vulnerable.

_Don't cry or you'll ruin your chance Nagi!_

Mukuro was taken aback as he backtracked slowly, getting up from her bed. He was quite unsure about how to deal with teary teenagers. He wasn't expecting a break down.

Nagi shook her head furiously. "It... isn't you," she sobbed, clutching tightly to his shirt. "It's...me. I'm the...one...bad inside."

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. "You? Bad inside? Why ever must you say so, dear Nagi?"

Nagi tried calming her hammering chest and sniffed. "I...never had...friends. I was...bullied...because...I was...a freak...I'm not a...good...daughter….I was…never liked."

"Oya, that sounds bad," Mukuro exclaimed, suddenly wary of the confession. "But I don't think you're bad Nagi. You have a great future ahead of you. I knew it the moment I saw you. Your flame of resolution was high and flaring at its best. That's when I knew my long search was over. Don't cry."

This time it was Nagi who stared and raised her eyebrows_. Flame?_ What was he talking about? This was the first time she had seen him. Had he been watching her all this time? Suddenly Nagi didn't feel safe in the room with him.

Mukuro seemed oblivious to her stares—or rather he chose to ignore it—and instead, continued with his speech. "I need you Nagi, you may not realize it, but you and I are alike in many ways."

Nagi blushed deeply, and turned aside. "I don't think so," she muttered. "Nobody… ever needs… me. I was… alone and… I will… continue to… be so. I'm not going… to be missed… by anybody when I die."

Mukuro smirked. "It's such thoughts that will keep you away from people. Will you accept my offer? The doctors will arrive soon."

Nagi bit her lips. "How?"

Mukuro's red eye twinkled, and he grinned. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Will you accept it?" He confirmed. "You shall be free of the clutches of your bullies, your parents and anybody who deemed you unworthy. Wasn't it your dream to be popular?"

Nagi's eyes widened. "Huh? How…did you…know?" It was a private thought that she had indulged herself in every now and then. Dreams of becoming popular, liked and looked up to. In her imagination, she had a string of friends willing to talk to her, act like her and be her—some, like M.M were envious.

Mukuro's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Just like I know who ran you over. I know everything about you Nagi. I told you that you and I are alike in more than one way. This is why I'm willing to give you a new chance, a new life."

_He knew who ran her over?_ She stared at him, incredulous disbelief evident in her eyes.

Mukuro leaned forward and grabbed her hand, delicately brushing aside her hair and whispered. "With me, you'll have fun Nagi. Just agree and I will make your dreams come true."

Nagi stared at his odd red eye, mesmerized and found herself nodding her head. "Yes Mukuro-Sama, I agree."

Where had the '_Sama_' come from? All she knew was that she couldn't tear her gaze away from the handsome boy in front of her. Nagi felt as though she had nothing to lose. His gaze was hypnotizing.

_Finally you have some sense Nagi!_

Mukuro smiled tenderly. "Well, we can shake on it to make it official."

Nagi extended her bandaged arm and shook hands with him, a sudden spasm of electricity flowing through her. Suddenly, she felt strong and capable, as though she could handle everything. She wasn't even fazed by the fact that she was still tied to many machines, keeping her alive. She stared at Mukuro and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"Where are you going to take me?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Mukuro smirked and pointed at the leaflet hanging loosely on her wall. "To the Seven Rainbow Realms Academy, your dream school."

* * *

**PSN**: So the funeral scene will be fundamentally the same next time I update. I will however make a major change in the Academy. So, stay tuned after Eid (Since tomorrow maybe Eid eve) So happy future eid day! XD


	5. to become popular and wanted

**PSN:** Ta-da! Here is the chapter before she starts the Academy (Ooh, I can't wait for that!)

Relax. Maybe get some tissues if you really need it and enjoy this chapter!

**Thank you to: YukixSnow, Eiida-chan, Suishou o Kami, Frost190 and BaconPowder!**

And as for Chrome's suffering? Hmm, when we reach the Academy I can give an estimation!

* * *

There is one major sign of the princess's coming: There will be death surrounding her.~ **The signs of a princess, chapter 4.**

* * *

"She was a reclusive child, but had a heart of gold. We are very sad to see such a beautiful girl with a great future ahead of her leave this world. May God bless her, Amen."

Nagi sniffed, wiping away the tears that were silently flowing from her already puffy red eyes. She felt the strong grip of Mukuro's hand tightening around her shoulders and was lulled into a state of security—albeit a momentary one. She gave a brief watery smile before turning her gaze back to the casket that was covered with flowers. It was gently lifted into a hearse.

Being at her own funeral felt weird, she thought as she watched the scene unfold before her. The casket contained the illusion of her dead body—she had yet to find out how Mukuro had accomplished that, though she felt it had something to do with the weird ring that emitted indigo flames. The funeral thus far had been a moment of tension and sadness. Few people attended her funeral to pay their tributes including her close family and the girls in her school—M.M was at the far end, gazing at her photo a look that could have been mistaken as guilt. Nagi felt saddened to see the girl who had caused her grief—if M.M hadn't called her that evening, she would still have been….

_Where?_

Did she really want to stay home and be educated at the Kokuyo Ladies Academy, be trained to marry a great business man? Perhaps if she hadn't had the accident, she wouldn't be standing here and attending her own funeral. She wouldn't have met Mukuro either.

Nagi's eyes observed her mother, clad in a black dress and furry black coat, her curly chestnut hair hidden underneath a black beret. She was tightly clutching her handkerchief, her hands firmly intertwined with her step-father's own burly hands. From afar, Nagi could still see her mother's cold steel eyes and stoic face. She seemed unfazed or at least depicted herself that way.

Not much could be said about her stepfather who was staring ahead, his eyes shifting darkly toward the casket that was now being driven away.

Nagi also saw her au pair, Lydia, her eyes red and her face blotched, true grief engraved on her small face.

It made Nagi feel happy. At least somebody was going to miss her when she was gone. It took her every ounce of strength not to run over to the hearse and say, "I'm alive. Really, I am."

"It will be fine dear Nagi," Mukuro whispered in her ear, as though he read her mind. Gently he tugged on her arm and smiled. "The bad parts will be over soon, you shall be gone of this old life."

Nagi nodded, biting her lips tightly and wishing that she could stop the tears. It was a very emotional moment for her. Her funeral had made everything seem more real. Was she really going to start anew? Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she sobbed. She had disguised herself in one of Mukuro's illusions and had firmly requested that she attended her own funeral. However, after watching the bleary eyes of the people she once knew in her old life, she didn't think it was a good idea.

"It will be over soon," Mukuro replied, watching Nagi's face crumple and holding her close. "In a few moments you won't be Nagi anymore. Nagi is dead and buried. Your past will be just the past; you can now look forward to a brighter future."

Nagi gave a small watery smile, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief, her mind wandering to the previous two days. The worst two days of her life.

**XxX—XxX**

_Nagi's eyes swivelled to the leaflet that hung on the wall—the colourful letters of the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy plastered on it. She stared at it, her attention drawn to the intricately designed leaflet._

_"How?" Nagi whispered._

_Mukuro smiled, "How you ask? Kufufu~ for an illusionist that is very easy. It is the school of your dreams no?"_

_Nagi pursed her lips, staring hard at the leaflet and slowly nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered meekly. She didn't dare question him, lest he himself was a fragment of her deranged imagination._

_She wouldn't be surprised if she was becoming schizophrenic. Mukuro didn't seem real, nothing seemed real—not the leaflet, not Mukuro...nothing. She had been on pills, satiating her madness for a long time that she had become detached from the real word. She remembered that one of the doctors had said she needed, 'special attention.'_

_"If there is one thing you could get, one thing that could be granted, what would it be?"_

_Mukuro had thrown Nagi off with his random question. She averted her gaze and stared at her bandaged hand, painful memories of being shunned by her classmates resurfacing. She knew what she wanted. A wish that she had for such a long time, held onto steadfast and prayed for privately. A wish that she had no hope of coming true._

_"To…be…popular," she murmured quietly. To be loved and to be acknowledged. That's all she ever wanted. And that had become next to impossible with M.M always towering over the scene. In Kokuyo's Ladies Academy if you were labelled a loser, you were always a loser until you graduated. And Nagi had been imprinted with that label as long as she could remember._

_Mukuro smiled triumphantly, as though he had been expecting no less. "Well, what if I tell you that it could be granted? Your dream to be popular is much closer than you think."_

_Nagi watched as Mukuro strode towards the leaflet. "The Seven Rainbow Realm Academy located in Sicily; Italy is a prestigious boarding school as you know. However, it is also the perfect place for you to start anew," he stopped pacing around and locked his eyes on her, a small smile playing on his lips. "A place where you can become _popular _and _liked_. A place where you can forget about your past and become a different person. Don't you see? You are fated for this destiny. Everything was planned accordingly."_

_Nagi looked around and shook her head. "It's…impossible," she pointed at herself, strapped tightly by the medical machines that kept her alive. Her only hope to the real world. "I can't get….out of here."_

_Mukuro dismissed it with a wave of his hand, as though her remark was frivolous. "That's no problem Nagi. Getting you out is the easy part, I can cast an illusion," he stopped abruptly and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Though, you must comply with my orders."_

_Nagi nodded, rapt as Mukuro laid down his outrageous plan._

**XxX—XxX**

Looking back now, Nagi felt saddened for deceiving Yoko who had tried her best to be strong as she watched a limp, lifeless Nagi that Mukuro had cast with his illusion. The plan was to fake her own death and break all ties from her previous life. Yoko had rushed in the moment the heart monitor had completely became flat, raising the alarm and calling the professional doctors who could deal with the situation. It was a thought that Nagi tried her best to blot out. It was the cruellest action Nagi had ever dared commit and she felt heinous because of it.

**XxX—XxX**

_"You're not gone, are you Nagi darling? You're just sleeping, aren't you?" Nurse Yoko had said, her lips trembling. "We were just discussing your new admirer weren't we? Nagi? Please open your eyes…You can't be gone. Nagi! Please talk to me, move your fingers, do something!"_

_Nagi watched from the shadows, concealed by an illusion that had been cast by Mukuro who had exited the room, requesting that she faced this alone as she was the one who chose her destiny. She watched as her nurse grabbed her cold clammy hand in her warm ones, a streak of tear sliding down her face. She couldn't bear to watch the sadness and tightly pursed her lips, hiccupping painfully as she watched Nurse Yoko being dragged away by one of the doctors. She was being soothed quietly._

_"I won't believe it!" All of her previous professionalism had been erased. Her eyes widened. "She was getting better….she couldn't have died."_

_"Nurse," one doctor said calmly, gripping her by the shoulders. "I understand that you are new to this field and this may have been your first patient that died under your care, but you have to face it. We meet with these life-and-death situations every day and it would be best to not get emotionally attached to any patient."_

_Nurse Yoko's shoulders shook uncontrollably as she sobbed freely, covering her hands with her face. "I know it is wrong to feel like that doctor, especially since I am a nurse prepared for these situations. But I feel as though the girl was like my own, like my daughter."_

_The doctor patted her shoulder soothingly, the expression on his face understanding. "I'm under the impression that you have lost your child under similar circumstances?"_

_An animalistic moan escaped her lips as she sobbed some more. Nagi's heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched the heart-breaking scene unfold before her. Nurse Yoko had thought of her as her own? She cared deeply for her? Nagi shook her head in shock, unable to comprehend. She had lost a child herself, which must had been tough. Nagi now understood the maternal love that was radiating from Nurse Yoko the moment she met her._

_Nurse Yoko gazed on more time at the illusion body of the dead Nagi and nodded. "Same thing, same circumstances, same age. I saw something in her that resembled Lea," she gave a bitter smile. "Maybe that was why I had become more unprofessional toward her and treated her with more attention," she laughed mirthlessly and allowed herself to be taken away quietly, flicking one last glance at Nagi's body._

_That was by far, the hardest moment for Nagi. Pretending to be dead and breaking Nurse Yoko's heart. Why was she doing this? All because of her selfish desire to go to a prestigious school and become popular? Or was it something more? Something deeper that her heart was pushing her to?_

_She looked at her own dead body lying there lifelessly, her face pale under the harsh light. She wondered how her parents would react when they saw her._

**XxX—XxX**

Nagi's eyes followed the hearse carrying her supposed body and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. It next drifted to her parents. Her mother had flipped her mobile phone open and was gabbling to somebody on the other line. She was making animated gestures with her gloved fingers and looked really uptight. Her step-father was still standing stock-still, a sullen expression on his face as his eyes followed the hearse.

"Shall we go now? Or do you want to go to the graveyard and visit your _body_?" Mukuro asked, grinning widely. He held out his hand and Nagi took it gratefully. "So, what will it be, my dear Nagi? Or do you want to be referred differently considering that you are not _you_ anymore….or rather, the old you."

A sigh escaped Nagi's lips as she glanced at the scattered visitors; they were all going to the after-funeral party that her mother was hosting. She wouldn't be surprised if her mother had already forgotten about her. "I think it is better that I do go."

"Hmm? Kufufu~ Are you sure? You have yet to fully recuperate you know."

Nagi nodded firmly, a determined glint in her eyes. "Yes Mukuro-Sama, I do want to go. I want to do something first before I fully transform myself."

Mukuro raised his eyebrows at her bold statement but didn't intervene further. Instead, he nodded quietly to himself, "I believe that this would be a private journey you must take yourself."

Nagi nodded darkly, apprehension filling her as the painful memories of her parents visiting her dead body at the hospital resurfaced like bile stuck in her throat.

**XxX—XxX**

_Her mother's usual glossy chestnut-coloured hair was now dishevelled. Her lipstick was smudged across her face uncharacteristically. Her eyes darted to the solemn doctors. "You say my daughter is dead?" The way she said it, it sounded very casual, as though she were discussing a sale price in a flea-market. Nagi watched as she brushed her thick hair back, a stray of loose strands dangling across her face. "You do understand that you have called me at the most inconvenient time?"_

_There was an awkward silence as the doctors stared at her gob smacked, trying to read any emotion within her—she was cold, empty and mirthless. But was Nagi surprised? Her mother would have plucked the life supporting machine if it were up to her so that she could save money._

_"Well?" she tapped her feet on the ground impatiently as she waited to be briefed by one of the senior doctors. "I haven't gotten all day. My husband will be arriving soon."_

_After a moment of silence, one of the senior doctors stepped forward, clearing his throat as he raised the clipboard in his arms. "Ah yes, about that….well, it seems that your daughter has suffered a heart failure consequently after her surgery. We had tried to revive her but it seems we had already lost her the moment we arrived. You must be _very, very_ upset about the whole situation Mrs. Aizawa." The last part was ended in a sarcastic note._

_Nagi's mother feigned shock and fanned herself with her handkerchief. "You mean she was dead before you arrived?"_

_It was at that moment that her step-father stepped in, he too, looking as though he had been through war. His suit was wonky and was slipping from his broad shoulders. His thick mane of dark hair was sticking out and he was out of breath. "She's gone? Is she…" He pointed at the body that was covered in white cloth._

_The doctor nodded. Nagi's mother felt it was her cue to act like the caring mother and quickly clutched her husband's suit. Her stage had been set._

_"I can't take it, darling! She is gone!" she moaned as she looked at her daughter's body and promptly fainted on the spot, her arms still thrown around her husband._

_Nagi watched with dismay as her step-father stepped forward, approaching the body. "How long?"_

_The doctor seemed to understand and said, "About a few hours now. I'm sorry."_

_Her step-father shook his head and gazed desperately at her bed. "It was to be expected," he muttered quietly._

_"Excuse me sir?" One of the doctors asked._

_Her step-father quickly shook himself out of his reverie and gave a dejected smile. "How unfortunate…"_

_Nagi felt uneasy, she felt a weird sense of foreboding, as though she remembered something….she couldn't just put her finger on it. It was niggling away at the back of her mind._

_"It's time to say your goodbyes."_

_Even though it wasn't aimed at Nagi, she whispered a small goodbye to her illusionary body, lying still and prayed quietly to the deity above:_

_Please God, let me have a better life. It's the least I ask of you!_

**XxX—XxX**

A bouquet of flowers in hand, Nagi strode toward her supposed graveyard and knelt in front of it. She laid the flowers and smiled sadly as she fingered her tombstone:

**Here lies Nagi Aizawa,**

**Lovely daughter of Haruka Aizawa and Takeda Aizawa,**

**You shall be missed greatly.**

**X995—XX09.**

"Bye Nagi," she whispered, the slow wind teasing her already tousled hair. She pulled her coat tighter around herself and wrapped the scarf around her neck, shivering from the early autumn wind.

She couldn't believe that she had done it. She, Nagi the introvert, had a new chance in life. She had virtually destroyed all that she stood for. Was she hoping for too much? She had hoped half-heartedly that it was all a dream and that she would wake up and all dreams of Mukuro's late night visit and everything else would be gone. At least then she would resume to the reality of her life and move on.

But she couldn't deny it. She felt it. She knew it was true. Mukuro had used some sort of magic to exert those flames from his ring. How else could he possibly have conjured a replica of her dead body from thin air? It was virtually impossible, but her sensible side had gone with Nagi. Now, as a different person she believed in it.

_In Mukuro._

_In herself._

She sat down on the soil and picked up a stick from the ground. The ground was slightly moist from last night's rain. She smiled and wrote Mukuro's full name on the mud.

_M-U-K-U-R-O R-O-K-U-D-O._

She replaced the letters and switched it around a bit.

R-O-K-U-M-U K-U-R-O-D-O.

She looked at it and shook her head. It didn't make sense and there was something slightly iffy about it. She tried again, this time converting it into something that made sense.

K-U-R-O-M-U D-O-K-U-R-O.

Metal skull. That was exactly what she was looking for. She smiled to herself, happy with the anagram that she had created.

"Kuromu Dokuro. Chrome, Chrome Dokuro," she whispered, feeling satisfied and happy. She liked the ring it had to it, and somehow it connected her to Mukuro. "I'm not Nagi Aizawa anymore, I'm Chrome Dokuro."

She stood up and fumbled through her bag, producing a scissor she had specially prepared for the situation. She grabbed tufts of her hair and cut them out unevenly. She made sure to have shortened it into a bob and hoped that she wasn't recognisable. She wasn't just getting rid of her hair; she was getting rid of all the stigma that was attached to her previous identity.

Luckily for her, there was a small pond located near the graveyard and she approached it quickly, inspecting herself from every angle. Her face was full of emotions as she stared at the horrible image that the reflection of the pond depicted. She looked like somebody who had run away from a mental asylum. And she was. She hadn't even fully recuperated from her accident. She bit her lips, tired of crying already. She didn't want to become an emotional wreck and instead stood up, gritted her teeth tightly and clenched her fists.

It was Nagi who would cry, not Chrome. Chrome is supposed to be strong about these issues. Nagi was dead, Chrome was alive. There was a world of difference between them.

"I won't cry," she reassured herself, wiping away the tears with her sleeves. She grabbed the discarded hair and held it aloft. Again she fumbled for her bag, this time producing a lighter. She put it on the ground and set it alight, watching as her hair turned into cindery ash.

She was burning away all that was her, everything that had been associated with her previous life. She didn't want to have that constant reminder of who she had been. Nagi was no more and in a funny way, Chrome thought, she was ceasing to be.

The only thing that remained of her true self was the necklace her step-father had given to her. It was the only thing she wished to cling to. The only part of her past that would follow her. Swiftly she consciously touched it. It was dangling from the base of her neck.

"Oya? You seem busy kufufu~" Mukuro approached from behind her and watched, a smirk playing across his lips. "You seem to be eliminating all of your past." He gave a pointed look at her hair and chuckled. "It would have been better if a hairdresser had done that, but I think I can fix it."

Chrome touched her hair self-consciously. "You can?"

Mukuro nodded, touching his own styled hair. "Yes, but alas, I cannot style it my way due to it being too short," he flipped his hair and smiled, "However, I can straighten out the awkward tufts."

Chrome's face broke into a huge smile. "Thank you Mukuro-Sama!"

* * *

Chrome stared at the mirror, a happy smile lightening up her gaunt face. Her hair seemed much better, straightened out into a sleek bob—according to Mukuro, she had cut it way too short. She felt happy that she looked human again, more human than she had ever been.

She inspected her clothes and felt pleased with the way she looked. Mukuro had bought her a black layered skirt with a purple halter top and knee length black boots. She looked more alive in it. Just as well, she was about to depart to Italy in a few minutes. She hummed happily as she looked at her suitcase that was strewn across the room—Chrome was about to make her new life, her dream was just a jet away.

Mukuro had requested adamantly that she waited for a bodyguard that he had hired. He himself had departed a few days ago for business and duties he had to attend to.

_"Don't do any funny business, Chrome," he had seemed to have taken a shine to her new name and amused that she made an anagram of his name. "Just wait until a man named Lancia arrives okay? He shall escort you to the Seven Rainbow Realms and I will be waiting there for you."_

Chrome picked up her suitcase and went down the stairs. She wanted to wait outside in case the Lancia man had forgotten about her.

She stood outside for quite a while, tapping her feet rhythmically on the ground the way her mother had done when she was feeling impatient. It was a habit that she couldn't detach from her old life.

"Chrome Dokuro?" Chrome's eyes widened as she turned to face a broad man who was approaching her. He was a tanned man and had a small scar running across his face. He smiled warmly when he saw her. "I'm Lancia, your bodyguard and an acquaintance of Mukuro; it is nice to meet you," he extended his hand and Chrome shook it unsurely.

"Hello," she whispered, suddenly feeling shy. "It's nice to meet you, Lancia-San."

He frowned. "San? Hmm, you truly are Japanese," he stood behind her and heaved her bag. "Heavy! What are you carrying in there? Never mind, get into the limo; we must arrive in Italy tomorrow morning."

Chrome nodded, heaving a huge sigh as she looked back, memories of her past life re-emerging in her mind. She was going to leave. She was never going to return to her home country where she had suffered all types of abuse. A place where she had never been wanted.

She braced herself and nodded solemnly. "I think I am ready to leave Lancia-San." She stepped into the limo, catching one last glimpse of her old life.

Lancia smiled as he sat opposite her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulders. "I'm sure you are. Well then, say _Goodbye Japan_ and _Welcome Italy_. You are about to experience something very amazing, something that very few would have the chance to experience in this lifetime."

Nagi glanced out of the mirror and smiled forlornly. "I think I can finally say goodbye." And for once, she was being true to herself. She truly felt as though she could finally lose ties with Nagi, her past self.

* * *

**PSN**: Aw, reading this chapter made me realize how sad it was. Nagi had to choose: Continue to live a miserable life or pretend to die and get a better one. I'd choose the latter naturally! I mean who wouldn't want Mukuro visiting them in hospital! I'd say yes to anything.:P

Do you hate her parents for not caring?

Next chapter will be tomorrow. I personally promise you that! XD After that the fun begins!


	6. She starts a new school

**PSN**: Okay guys, I'm really sorry right now. I broke a promise and that basically makes me a liar. I could give you 101 reasons but it still doesn't make it right. So next time I wont promise okay.

Sorry! OTL.

This is the chapter before the major change.

**Thanks to the amazing reviewers: Frost190, Eiida-chan, YukixSnow,ReaderxGirl789**

* * *

****_Many a false prophecy will come until the real princess arrives. Only the mist prince shall now when the time comes!~ **Signs of a princess, chapter 6.**_

* * *

Chrome felt like it was a big haul to travel from the other side of the world. Mukuro had especially hired a private jet for this occasion and she had slept for about seven hours before being suddenly shaken awake by Lancia, telling her that they had arrived in Italy.

Quickly, she rubbed her tired eyes and stumbled out of the jet, her legs still shaky and wobbly from the sleep. She nearly fell out but thankfully, Lancia had been alert and held her upright with his strong arms. Chrome blushed at the close contact.

Now, she was on the way to the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy in the limo and had her legs tightly crossed. She brought her coat closer to her body, her hands in the lapel as she stared hard at the ground, an awkward tension filling the air.

She was not used to these situations and did not know how to begin a conversation—courtesy of years of being degraded by her fellow peers and being hardly acknowledged did not teach her that. She was pretty much an awkward person.

"So, is this your first time in Italy?" Lancia asked, providing small talk to fill the awkward silence.

Chrome did not look up but she nodded meekly. "Yes."

Ever since she stepped into the grounds of Italy, she could not help but feel more self-conscious. She felt afraid of the scrutinising looks that the citizens gave her when she entered the limo. She felt as though they were judging her. Chrome had even heard not-so-hushed whispers of women talking about how she looked really 'unacceptable'. She was sure they knew that she wasn't from around here

Lancia was about to open his mouth to protect her before his mobile phone started ringing, loudly and angrily. He quickly fumbled for his phone in his suit. He produced the device and flipped it open casually, staring at the screen before he answered it.

"Hello? Ah yes, Mukuro. I understand…. Yes…. What? Oh, okay. I'll be sure to tell her," he ended the call quickly and stared at Chrome who had an anticipating look on her face. "That was Mukuro, he wanted to tell you that he won't be able to make it here in person due to a meeting he has this afternoon so you'll be alone."

Chrome's eyes widened and she frowned. "What do you mean by that?" What she really wanted to ask was what meeting he was attending, but she didn't want to sound desperate and decided to be subtle.

Lancia sighed and rubbed at his temple. "There is an important meeting he had to attend at the Academy. Perhaps it was his princely duties, he didn't tell. He was very vague about it. Anyway he won't be there to see you off at the Academy."

_Princely duties?_ What was Lancia talking about? Chrome frowned and tried to think of what it could possibly mean. She knew that the Academy elected princes and that there were seven of them, but what she didn't know was Mukuro's tie with them. Could he possibly be a prince too? But that couldn't be. Mukuro had not given any indication for Chrome to think that and he hadn't mentioned it once since she had met him. He had simply come out of the blue and requested that she go to the Academy and change her life for the best. Chrome had only accepted it because she had virtually nothing to lose.

"What are you thinking about? You look dazed," Lancia's comment shook Chrome out of her reverie. She gave a thin-lipped smile and shook her head, indicating that she was fine.

"Nothing," she mumbled, staring out of the window. She could see the grass blurring quickly and merging with the scenery. Many buildings were displayed all over the city, one after the other. Chrome wondered if any of them could possibly be the academy.

Lancia stared at her and said nothing, he too consumed in his own thoughts. The rest of the ride had become more awkward and Chrome hadn't conjured more than three words after that. If she really wanted to stay in the Academy and become popular as Mukuro had promised, she knew she had to brush on her communication skills and become more sociable.

It wasn't until half an hour later and Chrome had nearly dozed off when she felt a gentle tug on her arm. Feeling groggy, she stared through half-lidded eyes and yawned, before rubbing her eyes furiously to see Lancia hovering over her. He had a small smile on his lips.

"We're here Chrome. We have arrived at the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy," gently, he hauled her up and escorted her out of the limo. Chrome regained her balance and stood in the centre of the street, her eyes trained on the building right in front of her. Her heart began palpitating excitedly against her ribcage. She felt a shadow of a smile lifting her face as she stared ahead, an unfamiliar feeling of happiness enveloping her in its warm embrace.

Ahead, a building was towering high above the sky. It was a building that emanated history, Chrome could feel that. It was a grand complex castellated building with turrets. Three big flags hung highly above the turret like a dominating force. She narrowed her eyes and gave a nervous laugh when she realized that there was a moat.

_Why was there such effort put into this building?_ She thought, feeling edgy.

Lancia seemed to have read her mind because then he said, "High security here, as you have seen." He had a grim smile on his face. "Never asked why since I don't go here. I'm only a chaperone and a bodyguard for the Vongola princes."

There it was again, Chrome thought. She wondered what the Vongola princes were and what they did for the school. She knew that asking Lancia wouldn't get her anywhere because he himself had said that he didn't do anything but chaperone. Chrome felt that these questions should be reserved for Mukuro, and this time she hoped that he was going to be more honest with her.

_What am I thinking?_ She chastised herself mentally. _Mukuro has his rights to tell me if he wants._

"Are you going to come in or not?" Lancia asked, breaking her train of thoughts. He dragged her luggage behind him and walked towards the moat bridge, beckoning her with his other free hand. Chrome nodded, rushing forward and traipsing from behind. Questions could come later, now all she had to do was register herself at the Academy.

**XxX—XxX **

When Lancia said that their security was high, Chrome did not expect it to be that high. Just to enter the building they had to have their faces scanned, their fingerprints taken by a laser machine and even have their voices registered in the intercom. By the time Chrome managed to step into the building, she was already feeling exhausted. However, she soon perked up as she observed the interior of the Academy.

It was very beautiful, Chrome thought at first sight, feeling amazed. The reception lobby—because that was what it was—had a plush red carpet scattered around the middle of the room. The wallpapers, she noticed, were designed with gold and brown swirly patterns that looked complicated, and above hung a golden chandelier with candlelights that were lit in rainbow colours. Chrome felt as though she had entered a five-star hotel room, not an Academy. Everything about it seemed first-class and Chrome suddenly felt out of her comfort zone.

_This is something that M.M or mother would have liked_, she thought with dismay_, I'll just stick out like a sore thumb._

Lancia gently pushed her forward and she stumbled forward towards the reception desk, where a very old man was stacking papers and sorting them into the files. _He looks really ancient_, Chrome noted as she stepped in front of him. He had a stooped back and a moth-eaten cloak that looked as though it could _have_ been in fashion 500 years ago. His face was creased and wrinkled heavily and when he finally looked at Chrome, she noticed that his eyes were void of colour. He was blind.

"Ah child, you are the one sent by Mukuro right? Chrome Dokuro, he had said," the old man hobbled toward her with the aid of his stick and beamed at her. "I'm Talbot. Old man Talbot as everybody else calls me, but Talbot would suffice."

Chrome smiled nervously, feeling a little uncomfortable as the old man—Talbot—stared at her. "Yes, I am."

Old man Talbot laughed, sensing her uneasiness. "Don't worry child, I don't bite. At least not with these," he grinned, showing only a few teeth left in his mouth. Somehow that realization had taken away the hostility that she had felt toward the old man.

Chrome decided that this was her cue to ask the question that had been burning away at her this whole time. "Where has Mukuro-Sama gone to?"

Lancia gave her an incredulous look from behind her and gestured at her in an, '_Didn't I tell you before?_' way. Chrome knew that he was at a meeting, but she wanted to confirm whether or not he was a prince of the Academy.

Old man Talbot stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Mukuro? He is at an important meeting discussing your arrival currently. It seems that most of the princes have objected to your staying here due to Mukuro's motives. But don't let that worry you, only the 7 rainbow knights have their last say and can make a decision. Until then enjoy your stay at this Academy."

He picked up a file and gave it to her, "This is your file. The one Mukuro had sent us. Normally, students have to go through a tough assessment and be evaluated. But since Mukuro had specifically invited you as a V.I.P for this Academy, none of these apply to you. Even the fees are being paid by Mukuro."

_Discussing about her?_ Chrome thought with horror as she listened to Talbot. Mukuro was in a meeting and they were discussing about her….her arrival. What had he meant by his motives? The only reason why Mukuro had come to her was because he felt that she needed a new shot in life, a life where she was going to become popular. That hardly deemed as a major discussion with the princes of the school. And knights? Chrome knew nothing about the 7 rainbow knights—none of it was mentioned on the leaflet.

"Old man Talbot, you know that Mukuro's reasons are never innocent, especially after he did _that _last year_._"

Chrome had been so in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed a squat round man with a shiny forehead enter the room. He was wearing a green boiler suit and in his hands, he had a wrench. He wiped away the oily sweat on his face and regarded Chrome.

Old man Talbot was unfazed however, and smiled breezily as though the man had said nothing. "Ah Giannini! Where have you come from? Didn't you have a project with the technology club?"

Giannini seemed to have been thrown off by the question and smiled sheepishly, "I was…but Spanner broke the club room with his King Gola Mosca. It happens every time I start a new project for them," he sighed, "I was just getting my equipment and I couldn't help but overhear what you have said to the new student."

Old man Talbot cocked his eyebrows—or what was left of it—and frowned. "About the new student? Ah, you haven't met have you? This is…" He gestured towards Chrome, "Chrome Dokuro, who has flown all the way from Japan to become a student in our Academy. Wonderful isn't it?"

Chrome smiled shyly at Giannini who smiled back. When he faced the old man, it quickly slipped away like a mask.

"I wasn't talking about that. I meant why Mukuro had brought her. It is last year all over again and it will be bad. _Very bad_," he picked up a nail that had fallen to the ground, before putting it in his pocket and frowned, "I don't think the 7 knights would allow it."

Chrome felt very confused. She didn't understand what they were talking about. Why were they so against her entry to the Academy just because Mukuro had invited her specifically? She felt as though something big and dark was being hidden away from her. What had Mukuro done last year to deserve such mistrust? Or were all new students regarded with the same suspicion?

"Quite frankly Giannini, I think everybody is fussing for no absolute reason. I have no problem with Chrome staying at this academy regardless of Mukuro's motive. I believe that last year's incident was handled very badly and I don't want the same thing to be repeated." Old man Talbot concluded, shifting toward Chrome. "Don't worry; I'll be just assessing your flame and resolution."

"Flame and resolution?" she asked quietly, her voice timid, lowering an octave. Somehow, after hearing the argument, she didn't feel very safe. Who else had objected with her arrival? What where they saying about her in the meeting?

Giannini huffed and said, "You'll see. The 7 rainbow knights will appraise the whole situation and the consequences will be dire," he strode out of the room and glanced briefly at Chrome, giving her a small comforting smile before he left. It didn't feel reassuring. She felt pitied.

Old man Talbot did not seem to be listening to Giannini and said to Chrome, "Your flame and resolution assessment is necessary for you to be sorted out into a house and dorm. You do know that there are 7 dorms and houses right?"

Chrome nodded her head and he continued, "Well, these houses are all separated by flame types. An example is if you happen to have a mist attribute, then you will sorted out into the Mist dorm. Your resolution, however, is determined in classes. Every student and even teachers here have rings that are classified into class, the lowest ranging from a class C flame ring to a class A. So the higher your class is, the more privilege that you have, because everything here is done fairly. Princes have a higher class than the rest of us though and major towards a class A ring," he stopped and looked at her, "Are you even listening?"

Chrome nodded again and meekly whispered. "Yes, I heard you."

Old man Talbot gave a satisfying nod and continued, "Now allow me to determine your flame and class," he pointed at a compact machine that hung on the wall. It was small and easily overlooked. "That here is the flame analyser. Giannini and I have both created it to separate the student body with their flame type. It has proved useful and the 7 rainbow knights have approved."

Chrome looked at the small machine that was about to determine her future. Hesitantly, she stepped forward and with the order of Talbot's, pressed her hands on the machine and waited. She looked at Lancia who had been silent the whole time. He gave her an encouraging thumb up and smiled.

"It will read your DNA and the data that has already been stored into this school. The flame analyser will also determine how high your resolution is, so try to be natural. Relax your body and allow it to do its job," somehow the croaky voice of the Old man comforted her and she felt less jittery and nervous.

Suddenly she remembered what Mukuro had said when he had come to visit her in hospital. She recalled finding his words odd but she didn't enquire further because she was getting over the shock that a boy had visited her in hospital.

_Your flame of resolution was high and flaring at its best. That's when I knew my long search was over._

Mukuro had talked about flame and resolution too. Now, she wondered why she hadn't asked it aloud. It would have made everything much clearer.

_That's when I knew my long search was over._

What search? Chrome felt very deceived all of a sudden. Mukuro had wanted her for other reasons. He wasn't doing it out of human morality; there was something in on it for him. Something that deserved a meeting to be held, something that had happened last year too.

"I'll be going then." Lancia interrupted her out of her muse, waving a small hand and saluting. "I'll be back if you ever need an escort." He dropped her luggage at her feet and sprinted out of the building, leaving only Chrome and Old man Talbot who had resumed to sorting out his paperwork and files.

Chrome waited until the flame analyser turned an indigo shade. It bleeped loudly and brought the old man's attention. Talbot scuttled toward her, a wry grin on his face.

"A mist attribute? Why am I not surprised," he pressed the machine and studied it. "A fairly high resolution. However, it is not worth a class B ring yet. You are at the edge of the boundaries of a class C."

"What does that mean?" Chrome asked warily. Did this hinder the privileges that he was talking about?

Old man Talbot gave a dismissive wave. "Don't worry about that. Most new students' start out as class C's, you'll gradually go up depending on your determination," he paused and hobbled toward his desk, his back stooped as he rummaged through the desk shelf. He produced a small indigo ring and brought it up to her. "This is a typical class C mist ring. Wear it at all times and especially when you are going to your dorm. It is part of your identity and will distinguish you from your fellow peers."

Chrome looked at the ring. She thought it looked a bit like the one Mukuro had been wearing when he was creating that illusion. But somehow, she could tell that this ring was much more inferior as compared to the one he had.

_He really was a prince._

"So what do I do know?" She queried, admiring the ring on her slender finger.

"Now you shall be escorted to your dorm by the matron, Bianchi," he answered simply. He sat down in his desk and pressed a buzzer. "She will be here in a minute."

No sooner had he said that that a tall, slender woman with long lavender hair entered the room. She gazed at Chrome with her small cat-green eyes and smiled at her. She was wearing a black-pleated, sleeveless dress and underneath it she wore a white shirt with gold cuffs at the wrist. She was also wearing black heels and Chrome deduced that this was her uniform.

"Father Talbot," she began in her husky voice, her eyes still trained on Chrome. "It will be a pleasure to escort the new student to her designated dorm."

Old man Talbot laughed. "You still insist on calling me father even after I have told you that it is fine to just call me Talbot."

Bianchi smiled. "It is out of respect," her attention returned to Chrome, "a class C mist attribute ring? When was the last time I had seen that?" She extended her arms and shook Chrome's hands. "I'm Bianchi, the matron of this Academy. Come with me and I'll take you to the Mist house."

Chrome followed her, glancing at the old man who was seated and busily hunched over a piece of paper for the last time. Bianchi was already ahead of her, her heels clinking loudly on the marble floor. She had a large stride and Chrome had a hard time catching up.

After walking some more and deciding that they were out of earshot, Bianchi fired Chrome with bullets of questions.

"Mukuro brought you here? Why? What is he up to this time?"

Why was everybody jumping at her throat just because she had a special invitation from Mukuro?

"I don't know." It wasn't a lie. From what she had learned today, she knew that the aim she had first thought Mukuro had in mind was entirely different than what everybody had speculated when she entered the Academy.

Bianchi bit her lip and turned to walk on. After a little while, she turned around and apologised, "I'm sorry for jumping at you, but it was necessary. Mukuro may be the Vongola mist prince but he has a dodgy mind and an even dodgier motive for bringing you here. I don't think anybody but father Talbot trusts him anymore," she laughed, "I guess that is the thing with the mist. They are very deceiving and cunning."

Chrome fell silent, thinking about what Bianchi had said. She felt as though she had to talk to Mukuro and ask him straight out what he really wanted with her—because according to everybody else, it was not honest.

"What do princes do here?" she asked. She hoped that Bianchi wouldn't evade her question and answer her.

Bianchi's steps faltered, "Princes here are nothing but representatives of the school. You know that we have 7 princes right? Well, the 7 princes are elected by the 7 mysterious rainbow knights and they represent the Academy and their dorms. They're a bit like celebrities here in this Academy. All of the princes are chosen because of their direct lineage toward the real princes of the Academy in the past, the Vongola princes of 400 years ago. But you'll learn this in history class anyway," she smiled wanly, "I think I was talking too much."

Chrome felt like she understood most of the things now and it was becoming clearer. The cloud of doubt that had shadowed her heart was now drifting away. She mulled over everything that had been said to her and tried connecting the dots.

Nothing came.

She could not think of anything… any reason why Mukuro— who shockingly was the Vongola mist prince— would request that she come to this school. Maybe she was better of not knowing. _Because in the end, what you don't know won't hurt you_, she reasoned.

"We're at the mist house!" Bianchi announced, "It is a bit empty since it is the weekend and most students have gone out for a privileged day out." She held out a key and handed it to her. "You're at the Indigo dorm, here."

Chrome entered a big indigo-coloured room. Her new room had a huge purple canopy bed and big fuchsia-coloured plush chair. She stood at the centre and admired it, everything from the dark purple dressing table to the giant wardrobe. It looked too privileged, way too privileged for somebody with a class C mist ring.

"Like it?" Bianchi asked with a smirk. She stood by the doorway, her arms folded as she watched Chrome's concealed excitement.

"Isn't it too much privilege?" she asked tentatively.

"This?" Bianchi gave an incredulous snort, "This is the simplest room in the Academy. No, I'd say it is _underprivileged_," she winked at her, "but don't worry, I'm sure you can accessorize it. Now let me show you your uniform." She entered and marched towards her wardrobe, pulling out an indigo knee-length skirt with a matching cream shirt and an indigo-coloured vest.

"Skirts must always be at knee-length and you should wear stockings until the weekend," she crouched down and thrust a small black suede shoe in her face. "This will be your uniform. As you may have noticed, the colours of the uniform vary on your dorm and house. Since you are from the mist attribute, you have an indigo-coloured uniform."

Chrome fingered the uniform in her hands and smoothed out the creases. She liked the velvet feel of the creamy shirt. She felt happiness swelling through her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Bianchi smiled at her. "No problem, I was doing my job. Anyway, classes start tomorrow morning since the weekend has come to an abrupt end. I'm sure you will have somebody assigned to take care of you in your first week in case you get lost."

Chrome felt grateful and smiled. "Thank you," she repeated.

Bianchi admired the room and said. "Well, I officially welcome you to the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy boarding school. I am sure you will have many fun and adventures in your years here," she approached Chrome and enveloped her in her embrace. "I hope that you stay with us for a long time."

* * *

**PSN**: So I remember that this chapter was my favourite! Hope you enjoy it guys! :D

Be tuned for the next chapter.


	7. and makes a new friend

**PSN**: Heya guys. Chapter 7 is here! *squeals* so read it okay? The changes will be evident and read the **A/N** at the bottom please. It is rather important. :D

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers: Frost190, YukixSnow, Eiida-chan, Suishou o Kami, readerxgirl789.**

* * *

_A princess maybe seen as a false fallacy, but I'm certain of her coming_.~** Signs of a princess, Giotto**.

* * *

Chrome lay on the soft-quilted duvet, her head sunk in between the fluffy pillows. Her arms were splayed at her side and her legs were dangling casually from the bedside. She sighed and turned to face the wall. She felt really tired and jetlagged. The strain of the day was taking its toll on her and she was feeling stressed about the whole Mukuro issue. Also, the immensity of her current predicament had only just begun to settle in her mind. She decided that she would sleep on it and think about everything she had been through tomorrow when she was less tired and groggy.

Right now there was an urgent need for her to replenish and sleep.

She slipped out of her clothes and quickly delved through her full luggage before extracting her pyjamas and fitting into it. She snuggled closer to the unfamiliar bed for comfort and twisted her body into a comfortable position. She let out a deep, contented sigh as she daydreamed about becoming popular—she really wished, rather hoped in fact that Mukuro was telling the truth. It wasn't long before she finally drifted off to sleep and was snoring gently, her fist at her side.

It was bliss.

But the moment her conscious drifted, her previous distorted dream from the hospital had returned. She didn't know what it meant or whether it even had significance - it just tumbled right out of her consciousness, as though it had been waiting to play after she closed her eyes. Now all she could do was watch as the scenes unfolded before her eyes. The same blonde woman was now sitting with another woman who had a stern look on her face, her eyes chocolate brown and her hair smooth black. They were huddled together and conversing about something:

_"Don't worry; I'm sure it is true. One day a princess will arrive at the Academy and the prophecy _will _come true," the blonde woman enthused._

Chrome watched from the side-lines, feeling like an intruder who was treading on private territory. She felt that she had no choice but to look. She had a niggling feeling in her heart that it all had to do with everything that was happening to her. Why else would she have these dreams that seemed to have been consecutive and sequential?

_"I'm sure you mean well Elena, but I think you're getting a little carried away. The prophecy is nothing but a false security to lull us into a dream we crave. The 7 princes will never have a princess. It is virtually impossible and you know it," the stern woman chided, her face creased with a frown. "A female can never become a princess of this Academy."_

Were they talking about the 7 princes from the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy? Chrome thought, feeling a little like a ghost who was eavesdropping on a conversation. She felt intrigued and continued watching as the conversation continued.

_"But…" Elena began, "you understand that it has actually been prophesied right? There is a slight chance it might happen if—" She stopped abruptly and her eyes widened as she spotted someone from the corner of her eye. She tugged at the other woman's sleeve "It's Daemon and G. Listen, we never had this conversation okay? We were talking about fashion and sharing recipe tips… I should be leaving this dorm anyway; I had a date with Daemon."_

_The other woman laughed. "Me? You do know that Daemon and G know that I'm not the type of woman who talks about such trivial things. But I think I'll go anyway. No offence, but just seeing Daemon's face pisses me off and I don't think any of us will go unscathed if we collide head to head," suddenly she coughed—a hard racking cough— holding her hand in her mouth. Her body shook vigorously as a trickle of blood delicately seeped out of her mouth, staining her kimono a crimson dye. She gave a reassuring smile to the horrified Elena and held her hand in a dismissive wave "I really should go Elena. Don't worry about me now, I'll be fine."_

_Elena's lips thinned and she narrowed her eyes. "How long were you like this? You went to Talbot's mother didn't you? Even after I told you! You risked your life because of—" She stopped suddenly, digesting what she had just learned. "You would kill yourself for_ that_? Is that why you harbour a grudge towards Daemon?" Elena's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes lit with understanding. "You would go this far? Even after you declared you don't believe in the prophecy!"_

Chrome watched, rapt and horrified as the two women regarded each other. The other woman huffed indignantly and folded her arms tightly around herself. She opened her mouth to reply.

Suddenly Chrome felt herself drifting away, as though her soul was being sucked back into her body. She didn't want to go back! She needed to know what the woman was going to say! What was this all about? Dreams shouldn't have these realistic experiences should they? She thought as she felt herself waking up from her sleep. She could sense her consciousness rising from the deep slumber that held her in its chamber. She felt really groggy and tired, as though she hadn't had any rest.

She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep away from them, feeling fearful. Her heart felt as though it was about to burst from her chest. Her hair was matted across her forehead, stained with sweat.

Chrome let out a slow breath, her eyes wide.

Just what was _that_? Why was she having these weird dreams? She thought as she sat bolt upright, her eyes squinting at the bright light that was streaming from her window. She rubbed her eyes some more and gazed at the light filtering through her curtains with alarm. How long was she out? Judging from the bright light that was now ascending, she had a feeling that she had overslept. She glanced at the alarm clock at her new bedside and was horrified to realize that it was 11 in the morning, the next day!

She let out a small '_Eep_' and quickly jumped out of her bed, falling in the process. She untangled her legs from the duvet that was wound around her body and stood up.

"Why wasn't I woken up?" she thought-spoke, biting her lips as she stared—_yet again_—at the alarm clock. How long had the dream lasted? To her, it seemed very fleeting, as though it was less than five minutes.

"_Because_ you're the new girl and you were excused of being jetlagged. Most students here are local, so a student who has come from overseas is allowed to rest for the day. I can still give you your timetable for the day if you need it." Chrome stared at Bianchi who was leaning against the door, a small smile on her lips. She wondered how long she had been standing there and waiting. Chrome had a feeling that she _just hadn't_ arrived. "I have gotten you the guide I promised, though she's at Father Talbot's office currently getting her hall pass. We'll have to go there too since I'll have to sort out things for you."

Chrome looked down at herself, suddenly feeling self-conscious of the woman standing in front of her. The shorts and vest she was wearing didn't hide much. She blushed and scrambled for the duvet that lay on the ground and wound it tightly around herself. Bianchi laughed at the gesture and pointed at the wardrobe at the corner. It seemed to be bulging of clothes and Chrome wondered what had been stuffed inside it overnight while she was asleep. Bianchi really did operate at night.

"Clothes are there if you need it. Your old ones have been replaced by the school's clothes since you won't need any civilian attire from now on. I suggest you wear your uniform whilst I show you around because you will be much more recognizable and easier to differentiate between the other pupils from different dorms and houses."

Chrome did as she was told. She stood in front of the big wardrobe, in search of her new uniform. She didn't mind so much that her old clothes had been taken away; it reminded her too much of her past self—Nagi, the girl who had no future. Instinctively she touched her necklace as sighed. Chrome crouched low and found it lying on the ground in a crumpled heap. She picked it up and assessed it, staring at it from every angle. Bianchi noticed and smiled sheepishly.

"It fell while I was sorting it out last night. I apologize for it," she bowed, "father Talbot would chastise me for this. Forgive me Chrome."

Chrome shook her head. "It's okay. I'll wear it," she inclined her head to the side, a gesture that indicated that she needed privacy while she dressed. Bianchi got it immediately and gave her a thumb up, winked and left the room before mouthing, '_tell me when you're finished_.' Chrome nodded and quickly began undressing, pausing to look at herself in the mirror. Tentatively, she touched her face. She looked dazed and worn out and she had shadows under her eyes, as though she hadn't slept in a long while. She knew that this wasn't the case – the reason probably due to the weird dreams that she surrendered to every night, watching events that she had no idea about unwrap before her eyes.

Chrome gently shook her head, slapping her cheeks lightly. The dreams were just dreams. _Everything else was a coincidence_, she thought. Maybe the effects of the pills that she had at the hospital had not passed yet, or perhaps this was just a side-effect that she hadn't been warned about. _Delusions and hallucinations are common with people who take excessive pills right_? She reasoned to herself as she slipped into the uniform. She mustn't think too much about it or she would start believing her own dreams.

_It seemed real enough. Why else would they talk about the Academy? And how can your conscience know about the princes?_

"It was just a dream. Just a dream. _Just a dream_." Chrome muttered in a chanting voice, as though she were reading a mantra. "Just a dream. Just a dream," she regarded herself in front of the vanity mirror, having fully worn the uniform. She smiled at her reflection. She was really happy that Mukuro had cut the odd tufts of hair that stuck out, or else she would have had the hassle of straightening and ironing out her hair every morning. The uniform fit snugly and was of the perfect size. Chrome twirled in front of the mirror, her skirt swishing behind her.

First the first time in her life, she was satisfied with her look. She knew she wasn't overly pretty like some of the girls in her old school, but she wasn't as ugly as M.M made her out to be.

"Seems like somebody is done," Bianchi drawled, knocking in to the door before entering. "I was wondering what took you so long so I investigated. Seems you were having fun looking in the mirror."

Chrome blushed a bright red, embarrassed at having been caught staring at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to be depicted as a vain girl and quickly blustered. "The uniform was nice. It fits well."

Bianchi nodded casting a swift glance at her before facing the door, "Well yes, it should be. We tailored it especially for you. Now come on, we'll go to father Talbot first, he has something you need."

Chrome frowned as Bianchi tugged at her arm and led her out of the door. "What is it?" Old man Talbot had said nothing about giving her something yesterday when she met him. He had given all the supervision duties to Bianchi. But then again, she thought, she had only come yesterday.

Bianchi grinned at the bemused look on Chrome's face. "You'll find out then won't you?"

**XxX—XxX**

They were standing at old man Talbot's office. They consisted of: Chrome, Bianchi, old man Talbot and her guide. Chrome stared at her guide, assessing her quietly. She was standing in the centre of the room, her elbows gently resting on the desk, an amused smile on her face as she witnessed Chrome. Her expression turned to delight when Bianchi strutted forward and introduced them.

Bianchi stood in front of the two girls, "Chrome, this is your new guide and friend, Moko Mori. She will be there for you and help you settle in. Think of her as a buddy," now she faced Moko, who had an impish smile spread across her face, her brown eyes glinting, "Moko. This is, as you know, Chrome Dokuro. Take good care of her and show her around."

Moko smiled and extended her hands for a hand-shake, "Hey Chrome! I' m so excited right now. I've never been a guide but I'm sure we'll be fine. We're going to have so much fun together, I promise!"

Chrome stared silently at the girl and reciprocated her gesture, an unsure smile on her face. She studied Moko closely. She was a fairly average looking girl with shoulder-length brown hair and matching brown eyes. She was wearing, Chrome noted, the mist-uniform, the indigo suit fitting her snugly—perhaps this was the reason why she was assigned to be her guide, since she was also wearing the class C ring.

"Hello," Chrome replied rather shyly, not used to the attention of her peers. She was so used to people regarding her with disgust all her life that she was unsure how to respond to somebody who seemed genuinely delighted by her presence.

Bianchi smiled at her, patting her shoulders softly.

"Great!" Moko cried, still excited, "can you call me Mo? I've always liked that nickname and I'll call you Chro. Do you like that? We sound almost like twins. Mo and Chro!" She laughed at her own joke and looked expectantly at Chrome.

Chrome blushed. "I'd like that Mo," she whispered.

"Right, I'd hate to interrupt a rather touching scene, but we'll have to discuss a certain matter at hand," Bianchi said. She stood up straight and beckoned old man Talbot closer. "Father, you have something of great importance. For Chrome."

She waited expectantly.

"Something of hers you say?" Old man Talbot pronounced, furrowing his brows. "Chrome was given everything she needed yesterday wasn't she?"

"Father, I meant the box weapon. Every member of the school should have one right?" Bianchi said smoothly.

"Box weapon? A—oh! I understand now. You need me to give her a _box weapon_?"

Bianchi resisted the urge to face-palm and looked at Chrome who looked like a deer caught in headlight. She was as confused as Talbot. "Yes father. _A box weapon_. I'm sure you will find the right and suitable box weapon for her won't you? She will be the only student who hasn't got one."

Old man Talbot scratched his head. "Oh, but you see, I can't give her one now. It was the order of the knights that she shouldn't be given one until she is a student for at least two weeks," and to prove his point he gave Bianchi an official looking paper emitting a rainbow flame. It was obvious that it was sent by the mysterious seven knights.

Moko stifled a gasp from the back of the room. She looked at Chrome and shook her head, mouthing, '_I'll tell you later_.'

Chrome didn't understand but nodded nonetheless.

"The knights?" Bianchi frowned as she turned the paper, "they already know about her arrival? Does that mean—wait, when has the rules changed? The last time I knew, there wasn't a condition like that or any at all as a matter of fact."

"I understand that much. But the 7 knights are more cautious now after last year's incident." Old man Talbot shrugged in '_what can I do_' way. "Also, Chrome must first harmonize her spirit in order to kindle with her new box weapon. The animals within have a spirit of their own and only they can choose their master."

Bianchi narrowed her eyes, "So you're telling me _Chrome_ is paying for _Mukuro's_ sins?"

Mukuro's sins? Chrome thought, feeling alarmed. She looked at Moko who shrugged in a noncommittal way, suggesting that she had no idea about the situation. What did everybody know that she didn't? And about Mukuro too. She was getting a little frustrated by the lack of answers.

It was as though Chrome wasn't in the room. She watched as Bianchi and old man Talbot discussed about her and box weapons. Bianchi wanted to know more about the mysterious 7 knights. In the end, she eventually relented and turned around to leave, steering Chrome away with her. But before she could get out of the room, Bianchi spun around, her hands on her mouth.

"I nearly forgot! I was getting carried away with the box weapon that I forgot about the allowance card," she narrowed her eyes, "father, tell me that the knights have decided not to give her that as well?"

Old man Talbot laughed, "No! Of course not! You know that _I'm_ the one who monitors the allowance of each student."

Bianchi smiled wryly. "I guess, but the knights were never known to be so interfering. They had never cared about whether or not a person had a box weapon, so why now? Chrome had nothing to do with last year's incident," she extended her hands and Chrome watched as Talbot produced a small card from under his desk. She squinted at it and noticed that it actually had her name on it. It was an indigo shade and engraved on it was her class and her house and dorm.

"What is this?" she asked, confused as Bianchi handed it to her.

"It's a card for your allowance. It monitors your privilege and the amount of money you get depending on your class. Basically, it is your positive sanctions and you can use it when you go out in the weekend if you are allowed or you can use it for basic necessities such as lunch. Apart from that, you can swipe it to borrow books from the library and to even access the internet." Bianchi smiled, "think of it a little like your life insurance. You'll need this card_, a lot_."

Chrome held it the small card in her hand, suddenly realizing how important it was. She nodded her head in understanding and Bianchi grabbed her hands before facing Talbot.

"You can do so much fun things with those you know," Moko gushed. She fumbled through her bag and produced her own card. "They're also very handy in the weekends. Students can get discounts from almost any shop!"

**XxX—XxX**

Bianchi and Chrome walked in sullen silence towards the cafeteria, each consumed in their own thoughts. Moko was the only cheerful one, trying to joke. But nobody was listening.

There was only one thing on their mind:

_The knights and their decision to prevent Chrome from obtaining her box weapon._

Bianchi had apologized earlier for wasting most of her time and informed her that it was lunch time about now. Most students would be milling about and start eating at the huge cafeteria or the coffee shop. Right now Chrome could see random students jostling each other and queuing for their food. She could see so many different coloured uniforms. Red, green, blue, purple, yellow, orange and indigo. The colours of the rainbow all merged together.

"The students with different coloured uniforms are from different dorms and houses. Though contrary to popular belief, it's an absolute fallacy that we separate flame types into different classes. Only your class can separate you." Bianchi explained as she watched Chrome's awed expression. When Chrome looked confused, she smiled warmly and said, "So you will be in the same classroom with students who have class C flames. You will not be in the same classroom however, as the other students who have class B or A, at least not until your flame class is upgraded."

"Like me!" Moko chimed in, "I'm a class C, see." She pointed at her ring, "so that means that I'm likely to be in one or two of your classes, which is good for me since I can keep a good eye on you."

Bianchi cleared her throat, "Actually Moko, your timetable has been changed to synchronize with Chrome's, so you will share _all_ of her classes."

"No way! That's great!"

Chrome understood a little. She knew that regardless of your dorm or what house they came from, classes were stratified by something called '_class_'. But what she didn't know was what classes depended on. She decided asking her. "How are classes chosen?"

"Didn't father Talbot give you a flame analysing test? That machine determines what class you are going to be in and analyses your resolution, determination and how high your flame is." Bianchi pointed to a small pink and white cafeteria at the end of the hall, "Let's go to the Rainbow café down there. Most of the females decide to have their lunch there. The hall is really noisy since students who have just come from classes stream out and catch up with each other."

Chrome nodded and was quickly led by Bianchi and Moko to the Rainbow café. Female students with different coloured uniforms were entering, chattering loudly together and talking about whatever they talked about. Chrome felt a pang of jealousy as she stared at two random girls who were huddled together and whispering quietly to each other, catching up on their day. She really wished that she could have a friendship that she could value, because all her life she had been friendless. Nobody had actually talked to her and confided things in her, and she really wanted it to happen, to have a female friend who would confide in her, talk to her like an equal. She knew that she was hoping for too much with Moko. She was only her guide and she was asked to befriend her. It wasn't the same as becoming friends naturally—something she doubts she could become.

She just hoped that she did become popular as Mukuro had promised, but seeing these random girls together made her feel uneasy. Maybe she couldn't even make it, could she? And on top that, she wasn't sure she could even believe in Mukuro's promise in the first place. Everybody seemed suspicious of him.

"Chrome and Moko, I'll be going now. So settle yourself down in one of these seats and get to know each other better since you will be with each other for a long time," Bianchi advised. She faced Moko, "Also make sure to take good care of Chrome, we've entrusted her with you."

Moko mock-saluted Bianchi, "Yes sir!" She winked at Chrome.

Chrome liked Moko already and she hoped Moko liked her too. She watched as Bianchi waved and sauntered out of the room, Moko waving as she disappeared into the throng of the crowd.

The moment she was out of sight, Moko heaved a huge sigh and linked her arm with Chrome, ushering her towards a table in the cafe. Chrome remembered the last time she went to a cafe. It was a pivotal moment in her life—the moment she transited from Nagi to Chrome. The moment she was given a chance to redeem and change herself, become someone else entirely.

_Really_, Chrome thought, _M.M had done me a small favour._

"Let's sit here," Moko sat her down and smiled. She grabbed her card, "I'll order for you today, okay? This cafe sells the most amazing baguettes and bagels. Also the cakes are absolutely delish! Trust my judgement for today, I won't disappoint!"

Chrome smiled at her enthusiasm, "Okay," she answered.

Moko frowned, "You're not much of a talker are you? You hardly spoke since I met you." She smiled briefly, "but that will change now won't it? We'll become best friend's Chro, I promise you! You're right next door to me you know? So if you ever need anything, even if it is right in the middle of the night, I'll help you with it. Oh and also I'm a fountain of information, I know a lot about this Academy and everybody, so ask me if you need it. Don't be shy Chro!"

Chrome listened with slight amusement at Moko's babbling. She nodded at everything she was saying, until the last part.

Fountain of information? Did that mean she knew about Mukuro?

She decided to press the matter.

"What did Mukuro do?" She asked tentatively. It was a rather touchy subject and she didn't think anybody was willing to provide her with answers.

Moko's face fell, but suddenly lit up again. "Mukuro? I wouldn't know. The princes are a private matter you see. They don't mix with us lowly people."

So he was a prince, Chrome thought, feeling slightly betrayed. Why hadn't he provided her with that vital information?

"So you don't know?" Chrome whispered, feeling dejected.

Moko's eyes cast down as she bit her lip. "Ah...no, I don't to be honest!"

Chrome didn't feel that she was telling the full truth. But she couldn't press further. She hardly knew the girl and she didn't want her to feel threatened. _That's it_! Chrome thought with determination. She would find out all by herself. She didn't like being in the dark.

"Hey Chro," Moko smiled at her, "I'll order for you now and then you can tell me about your lovely days in Japan. I'm sure you have an exciting story to tell."

Chrome smiled wryly at her.

If only she knew.

* * *

**PSN**: Right folks! I'll have to explain here before I proceed to the next chapter. (it may be long.)

So as you will know by now, we have a new edition in our academy. Moko Mori. (Which I just found can be shortened to M.M. Just a small fact there.)

Anyway, the reason for Moko's birth is this: Before Kyoko and the gang (the other girls) were with Chrome. And in this very chapter too if you guys remember. However, I have elevated the girls' position to a class B rather than a class C. Why? Because you will find out why.

That isn't the only reason. I searched and searched for a suitable character for the daily life arc, but there was no one. So Chrome will have Moko to help her and created her as a guide so that Chrome can go through the 'daily life arc' before major things happen. Whether Moko will be a pivotal character or not is still debatable at this stage.

But the changes begin in this very chapter. I know you all have so many question you are dying to know (And I can't wait to reveal them *squeals* but I'll have to be patient and take it slowly)

Wait for it guys, this will be one awesome ride (If I say so myself ;p)

Wow. Long A/N.

Peace out,

**PSN**.


	8. feeling really

** PSN**: So, I updated. Isn't that exciting? I always try to update quickly, but something almost always comes up. Still, I do hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it! :D

**A special thanks to my reviewers**: YukiXSnow, Frost190, Eiida-chan , cross-over-lover232 and Suishou o Kami.

This will be divided between two intervals: The princes and Chrome. You'll understand later on in the story. ;)

* * *

A princess is unheard of and could be seen as a taboo~**The path to a prince. Giotto, the sky prince**

* * *

**On the other side of the campus:**

A certain brunette with gravity defying hair scratched at his head, gazing at the book in front of him with something akin to horror. It was the school year book and his supposed right-hand man and the storm prince Gokudera had given it to him earlier that day so that he could _assist_ him in choosing his princess for the upcoming ball—to be precise, it was 6 months away, yet the excitement of the topic made it seem like it was just a day away.

The brunette had shaken his head quickly and was about to tell him that it was fine and that he shouldn't bother. But before he could even disagree or open his mouth, Gokudera, with eyes shining brightly, had proceeded to give him three _very_ thick year books from each class. The poor boy was now knee deep in an array of odd assortments of pictures from previous years—he was sure that there weren't _that_ many girls in the academy.

"_I will help you choose the perfect princess for the ball! As your right-hand man it is my sole duty to aid you in all calamities." Gokudera had exclaimed, clenching his fists in determination._

_"But Gokudera-kun, this isn't a calamity or anything serious at all. It's just choosing a princess for the ball. And it isn't due until ages."_

_"But you have to choose the right princess, 10th!"_

That was another habit of Gokudera. He insisted on calling him 'tenth' or sometimes even king—even though he had tried to tell him that the academy didn't have kings and that technically, they were all tenth generation princes. But Gokudera, being smart as he was, countered that he was the sky prince, a direct descended of Giotto the original sky prince and that that title alone bestowed him a higher rank than the ordinary princes. He really wished that he wasn't sometimes. He got unnecessary attention from many people and had even gained enemies because of it. Life back in Japan, living with his mother had been simple. Wake up. Go to school. Get bullied. Eat and sleep. Every single day. Oh and fantasise about Kyoko, his childhood crush.

At least it was supposed to be like that until a certain woman had invited herself over to his house for tea. His naive mother had accepted her immediately. The rhythm had automatically broken when she had entered his house—he could feel it, he didn't know how, but it was there in the very air she walked on. Something had changed. She was sweet, nice and very friendly to both him and his mother, but there was something different about her. She seemed okay-ish until she dropped _that_ bombshell.

She had fit herself in to his life and Tsuna was very grateful for that. If she hadn't come to his home at that time, he would be leading a very boring life with no prospect. He wouldn't have been chosen as an heir for the Academy and he most certainly would not have met the other princes. In fact, he'd bet that he would still be bullied. Tsuna would never go back to his old life, it was almost impossible to. The prospect was too daunting to imagine.

"Kyoko," Tsuna whispered, staring at the picture on the year book. He carefully pulled out her stats and stared at it with admiration.

_She had come so far_, Tsuna thought approvingly.

**Name**: Kyoko Sasagawa

**Age:** 15

**D.O.B**: 04/03/ XX96

**Weight**: 45.5 kg

**Height:** 156 cm

**Class:** B

**Dorm**: Sun.

**Colour**: Yellow

**Prince of dorm**: Ryohei Sasagawa.

**Comments: ** Kyoko is a very hard working and diligent student. She exerts great effort in all of her work and has been ranked by Fuuta as the student '**Most Likely to Succeed after Graduation'**. She's also kind and intelligent. All in all, Kyoko is a well-rounded student.

Tsuna re-read her stats over and over again. All this information was not new to him; he knew that Kyoko harboured these traits. He had known her since they were little children—though at that time she wasn't aware of his existence. Right now, he wanted her to be his princess for the ball, though he still hadn't found a way to ask her yet—due to various reasons. One of the reasons was because of the issue of her brother. Ryohei and he were great friends and he didn't want to spoil that. If he had the backbone to even suggest it, Ryohei would either reject his offer or put strict conditions that would be almost be impossible to fulfil.

Tsuna sighed, feeling dejected. He leaved through more of the book and circled potential princesses, though they were half-hearted attempts. He knew that he'd have to approach Ryohei sooner or later or he'd regret it heavily.

"Hey Tenth! I bought you some more books, though they are more updated than the ones you have. I had to negotiate with the Trinesette Agents of course. Though they did say that this was the last time and I had to sign a flame contract with them as a promise, isn't that extreme?"

Tsuna quickly hid Kyoko's stats and watched as his self-appointed right-hand man Gokudera approached his side with vigorous energy. He stopped and bowed down, before promptly dropping the book on his desk, a bright smile on his face. The silverette ran a hand through his hair, his green eyes glinting mischievously.

Gokudera only smiled like this when he was around Tsuna. Other times his face was marred with frown-lines and creases.

"Also," Gokudera continued, "I just bumped into Mukuro earlier. The bastard was self-satisfied with himself. You weren't harsh enough Tenth. He made one fatal mistake last year and he's repeating history again. Another girl. Another damn problem."

"Gokudera," Tsuna pleaded desperately, "we've been over this yesterday. Mukuro explained and it makes sense. Chrome had a miserable life and this is her chance for a new one. I empathise with her because I was like her once."

Gokudera folded his arms and snorted. "I admire you tenth, but sometimes you're too gullible. Still, we'll have to wait and see now right? The Knights are probably having their own meeting as we speak."

Tsuna nodded, "They are. Though we won't know the verdict. I have nothing against Chrome coming here. She hasn't done anything and she deserves a shot for a good life."

Gokudera stared admirably at Tsuna. "This is why you are so great, Tenth. Always thinking about others. I wish the other princes were the same. Now," he paused and stared at the books on Tsuna's desk, "need a hand?"

"Yes, please."

**XxX—XxX**

**Meanwhile...**

"So," Moko trailed, grabbing a bagel from her plate and spreading jam on it. She chewed carefully and contemplated before continuing. "You've come here for one reason only? Due to Mukuro's recommendation because you disliked your old school. So, how did you get to know him? As far as my knowledge extends, Chro, Mukuro has hardly left the school."

They were sitting down in the Rainbow cafe and have been since lunch had finished a few hours ago. Chrome had told Moko a watered down version of her life and her reason for coming to this academy. Moko had made sympathetic noises at the right time and held her hand as Chrome spoke of the more 'traumatising' part of her childhood—all watered down versions that she rehearsed with Mukuro before her arrival. Moko seemed angered on her behalf and Chrome smiled, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Though she was, strictly, still sore and wary, she felt genuineness oozing from Moko's character and couldn't help but feel great around her.

That is, until she asked that forbidden question.

Chrome didn't know how to answer this. She hadn't rehearsed this part with Mukuro and she hadn't realized anybody would ask. But Moko was perceptive; she didn't let a question like that stop her.

_How to answer?_ Chrome thought with dismay. She fiddled with her necklace and felt almost the soothing effect that followed.

"I don't know," Chrome answered, opting for the truth, "he was there when I was in hosp—I mean at home." She quickly caught herself. She had nearly let slip that she was hospitalised—a secret that she had to keep. "So after that, we became friends. He knew I was lonely, so he offered me to go to this school and be happier."

Moko grabbed her hands and squeezed it, "That you will. Now, I'm still feeling hungry and want to order some more food. Do you need anything Chro?"

"No," Chrome whispered, holding her tender stomach. It looked bloated and full. Chrome had enough food to last her for a few days, but Moko however kept complaining about the quantity of the food, kept re-ordering and ordering. How she managed to keep it in was beyond Chrome. She herself was feeling sick to the stomach due to the amount of food she had just eaten.

"Oh, okay," Moko's face fell. "You make me look greedy in front of you," she laughed and stood up. "Mama Luse, could I have more of that delicious bagel of yours and an extra cream filled one?"

Chrome watched as a flamboyantly dressed man with a green and orange Mohawk and shades approached. He was wearing knee-high boots and leather trousers and a white shirt. This was donned with a fluffy pink apron designed with cute rabbits. He walked towards them with a purposeful swagger, his hands laden with spoons.

"My darlings," he trilled as he stood next to them, "Mama Luse is here. You're still hungry, Moko? And you," he looked at Chrome and frowned, "ah! Chrome! You're not hungry, honey? Well, fear not. My kitchen is stocked with beautiful food and you will not have to go hungry again!"

He paused and looked expectantly at them.

Moko clapped and smiled, "That was great Mama Luse, but now I'm hungry." She patted her stomach to prove her point.

Mama Luse tutted and wagged his fingers at her with mock disapproval. "Ah, ah! You wait until I'm finished young lady." He turned to Chrome, "You look a little green dear, and I think you'll benefit from a smoothie."

Chrome bowed her head down and clasped her hands tightly. She was feeling a little ill, but she presumed it was the side-effects. She hadn't finished her treatments at the hospital and she was still, technically, critically ill. Her organs were severely damaged during the crash. However, Mukuro had taken the liberty to provide her with 'illusion' organs in the meantime, since most of her vital organs were not working. They provided her with the support of a real organ. Chrome was immensely grateful for him, considering that she would not be alive if she didn't have them.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Me too! I want a smoothie too, Mama Luse," Moko whined, waving her hands.

Mama Luse grinned and nodded. "Say, what if I provide these without charge for you? I'm quite sure you'll both enjoy that."

**XxX—XxX **

It took another hour, but by that time Moko and Chrome had finished. It was late afternoon and Moko had suggested that she showed her around before she started her lessons tomorrow. Chrome didn't mind, Moko was her guide anyway. They walked towards the hall and Moko kept bouncing up and down and pointing and commenting on things.

"This," she said delightedly, "is the picture of the first _ever_ prince. Look," she pointed at the various pictures hung on the wall. "That one is Giotto and his predecessor apparently is the soon-to-be-official prince Tsunayoshi."

Chrome stared at the painted portrait of a blond man with undeniably gravity defying hair. He held an air of aristocracy and oozed confidence. Chrome felt admiration as she stared at the pictures, her eyes following the trail of paintings.

Moko, who seemed to notice Chrome's enjoyment, gently pushed her forward and pointed at more pictures. This time she pointed at a red-headed man with a bow and arrow, as though ready to shoot. "This one, Chro, is the storm prince G. They say that his fury when angered was unrivalled by any other. Once even, if the history books are correct, he very nearly killed an enemy when they attacked. But of course, Giotto the sky prince had to stop him from '_tainting his hands'_,"she rolled her eyes as she made inverted commas. "I bet though, if he did kill, things would have been different.

"Anyway, this here is Lampo and his predecessor apparently is Lambo the future lightening prince. He is the most adorable child ever!" Moko squealed. "Though it is a pity we're not from the lightening dorm, huh?"

Moko paused and pointed at two more pictures, "This one here is Asari Ugetsu. The rain prince and apparently the most patient man on earth. Honestly, I have never seen anybody as patient as him. They call him the 'cleansing rain'. His predecessor Yamamoto actually inherited this trait." They stared at the picture of a man in a Kimono. His fingers were clasped on to a flute, his eyes closed in concentration. The picture was rather soothing and Chrome felt relaxed. She stared at Asari, a smile on her face.

_The princes were really something_, she thought.

They moved forward and Moko pointed at another picture. "Oh, this one is really nice. This is Knuckle," they stared at the picture of a black-haired man in a fighting stance. He had bandages wrapped around his fist as he looked steadily ahead. "He's the sun guardian and really a nice and religious man. He stopped fighting soon afterward after an unfortunate accident, though his predecessor Ryohei is more than obsessed with it. Coincidence? I think not."

Moko moved even more forward and frowned as she stepped in front of the picture. She rolled her eyes.

"Aw, this one is Daemon. _Our_ prince, but I don't really like him since I find him creepy. He's the mist prince just like Mukuro. That's his girlfriend Elena next to him," Moko didn't provide any more information on the blue-haired man with the similar hair-style of Mukuro. He was holding a monocle in his hand and the blonde woman whom Chrome recognized from her dream was staring adoringly ahead.

It took a while for it to sink in. That woman was the woman from her dreams? Elena actually existed and was part of this academy? How was it then that she was able to dream about a woman whom she had never met? Chrome was spooked out and continued to stare at the picture. It was the exact woman of her dreams, no doubt. She wondered where the other woman was—the one with Elena. There were no pictures of her.

Chrome swallowed and moved forward. There was no point in worrying now; she'd ask Mukuro later on. Right now she'd focus on Moko's tour. As much as she was scared right now—_her heart was palpitating ferociously_—she'd have to wait later for answers.

_That's right. No need to worry now._ Her conscience advised.

"This one here is my favourite." Moko stopped and stared at the last painting. It was a picture of a blond man, though it wasn't gravity defying as Giotto's. This man was wearing a black trench coat and was holding two hand-cuffs bursting with what seemed like purple flames. He had a purposeful look on his face and his gaze seemed almost probing. "This is Alaude, the first ever cloud prince. He was a loner and didn't interfere with the other princes until he was desperately needed. He was a huge fan of justice and had created the group CEDEF, now held by Aria and Iemitsu—who also happens to be Tsunayoshi father, to manage the affairs of the outside world. Indeed Alaude was the one who first alerted the school from any outside interference. In fact, it was his idea to elect the Trinesette agents whom now protect the secrets of the academy and have withheld strong flame barriers to cover the school and alert them from outside interference," she looked at Chrome, "you've experienced firsthand the security of our school, huh, Chro?"

Chrome nodded. "But I don't know why they need so much security."

Moko opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly shook her head. "Actually its fine. I can't let you in on the politics of our school on your first day. Too heavy to handle and a little too complicated." She waved her arms dismissively and pushed her forward. "We'll take it one day at a time; I do not want to put you off, now do I?"

Chrome smiled. She was getting to like Moko. She was funny, informative and a great person to be around with. It was only brief while ago that they had met, but Chrome felt that she could create a positive judgment based on these facts alone. There was nothing sinister about her and she seemed to genuinely like her. Her personality though, clashed with Chrome's. Moko was really bouncy and bursting with confidence. She had the type of personality that Chrome envied—not like M.M who had used her power and influence to control people. Moko had the qualities that were needed to be popular and Chrome admired that. She just wished that she could harbour those confidences herself.

She was grateful for Bianchi and Old Man Talbot's choice. They had allocated somebody who would fit her greatly.

"Okay," Moko said suddenly, intercepting her train of thought. "Why don't we go and finish our tour? I want to take you to the library. You need to know how to use your card properly."

Chrome was pulled before she could say anything. Moko jogged and held tightly to Chrome's hand.

"We'll have to take this lift," Moko stopped in front of a colourful lift and pressed the button. She waited until the door opened and gently pushed Chrome inside before entering herself. "Easiest way," she told Chrome.

"Okay," Chrome didn't know what else to say.

There was a slight pause between them as the lift went up.

"You know," Moko said after an elongated silence. She bounced up and down, a grin on her face. "I think you will have great fun here. This isn't your conventional school. Your lessons tomorrow will be a little different, albeit strange. So don't worry, okay?"

Chrome nodded. She felt happy by her advice. Nobody had ever advised her before.

"Also," Moko continued, suddenly serious, "because there is a huge controversy surrounding your arrival, I wanted to say that it might get tough. You might get looks and whispers and I wanted to say that I'll be there for you. I want to be more than your guide Chro. I want to be your friend, is that too much to ask? I've never had a real friend, you see. So, I'll be happy to help you through your tough times and support you through every step."

Moko had no real friends? Chrome thought with surprise. She seemed the type of girl who had many friends by her side.

Chrome felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest as she digested what Moko was saying. She smiled, wanting to jump up and hug Moko. But she was scared that she'd get a backlash and decided against it. She was, after all, unfamiliar in this territory.

"Well?" Moko asked nervously, biting her lip.

"Yes," Chrome said. "I would like that very much."

The smile that grazed Moko's face was the most beautiful sight that Chrome had ever witnessed. And to think that she was the reason behind it made her want to cry and sob in delight.

Finally, she had made a friend.

_Do you see that mother? Do you see that M.M? I'm not as abhorrent as you made me think,_ she thought with a sad smile.

_You never were_, her conscience said with kindness.

And that was it. Chrome felt a tear spring on her eyes and wiped it away. She was seconds away from sobbing.

* * *

**PSN**: This chapter made me really happy whilst I was writing it. This is all about Chrome and I'm proud that she has made her first friend. Moko is an ideal friend and exactly what she needs at this time.

I covered a small background on the Academy's past. There will be more on it in the future. Everything will be covered, I promise!

Review and I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. confused and shocked

**PSN**: This chapter was rather quick wasn't it? Well the only reason is because most of this was pre-written by the original one—I edited Moko in. So this chapter will seem familiar BUT it is very, very vital for the story's progress and I couldn't cut and ignore it. I'm going at my pace :D

**Thanks to: Kazuki Akira, yukixsnow, Frost190, Eiida-chan**

* * *

_Many a false prophets claiming to be the prophesised princess shall arrive. However, this will cease until the real one arrives.~ **Signs of a princess, Giotto, Sky Prince.**_

* * *

After Moko had given Chrome a grand tour of the academy and allowed her to navigate towards even the most private areas of the school, they had come out tired and really worn out. Moko had then led her towards the halls were they—coincidently—ran into Bianch who was trudging slowly towards the main hall, a clipboard held firmly in her armpits. Chrome had noticed that Bianchi had let her lavender hair down and it was now cascading naturally down her back.

She looked almost maternal as she strode towards them.

Moko bounded forward when Bianchi arrived. She stood by Bianchi's side and beamed—she appeared a lot more contented after Chrome established their friendship. Bianchi smirked at her eagerness and asked them about their day so far—it was late evening. Chrome stood there whilst Moko explained enthusiastically what a delightful day her and Chrome had had and that she couldn't wait until they started their regular lessons tomorrow.

"Well, you'll have to have an early night," Bianchi had said and excused herself. She had to take out Chrome's timetable for tomorrow and warned them that if they didn't return back to bed by the time she returned, there would be hell to pay.

Moko nodded and had pushed Chrome to her dorm. When they go inside the room, Chrome had watched as Moko observed her room with immense interest and attention. She shook her head and announced that Chrome would have to modify and alter her room and accessorize it since it would be her home from now on. She proclaimed that Chrome could come with her this weekend, given that they had the privilege—depending on your performance of the week, your privileges were either multiplied or taken away—so that they could shop and sort out her room.

Chrome nodded only, watching mutely as Moko quickly whipped out a book and pen and with a flourish, wrote down all the simple requirements' that was necessary for her weekend shopping. After she finished, Moko had remained a while and continued on chatting to Chrome before she left —she had realized that Bianchi's curfew was five minutes away.

"Ciao, I'll see you tomorrow, Chro. Have a nice dream," she bowed and went next-door to her own door. Chrome watched as the door shut softly behind her.

She had a huge day ahead of her tomorrow. She would be starting her new lessons and she was feeling somewhat apprehensive. She decided not to mull over it and switched off the light. Tomorrow. She'd think properly tomorrow. Right now she was slowly drifting to sleep….

**XxX—XxX **

It didn't even feel like a minute had passed before Chrome was interrupted by a loud, very rude, knock on her door. Unsteadily she sat up, squinting in the dark and wondering who it could be. Bianchi? She had already left her, content. Moko? It was a possibility. Mukuro? She was hoping for too much.

Silently she crept out of her bed, her duvet wrapped around her. Her heart pumped loudly inside her chest as she tentatively opened the door, only a small crack visible as she gazed at the midnight intruder.

"Open the door byon~! I was standing out here all day," a loud voice protested, pushing the door forward and let himself inside the room.

"You were here for less than a second Ken," a serious voice answered, stepping inside also.

Chrome, baffled, tightly wrapped the duvet even tighter around herself and stood aside, letting in the two boys she had never seen before. One of the boys—the one who had rudely pushed the door open—was a blonde boy with spiky hair and a scar on his nose. He scowled when he entered, sniffing the room. He gazed at the room with evident distaste. The other boy who stood beside him was more serious looking. He was wearing glasses and had a mop of straight blue hair hidden in a beanie. A yoyo was dangling on his left hand.

"Who are you?" Chrome asked, stepping back in panic. Should she raise an alarm? Moko was next door wasn't she? She'd help her. Also Chrome knew that Bianchi would rush to her aid immediately if she raised the alarm.

"It isn't as though we came for you!" The boy called Ken said furiously, jabbing a finger at Chrome. "We came for Mukuro's sake byon~!"

"Ken, shut up," the boy with the glasses said, pushing it up to the bridge of his nose, "we did come for her." He faced Chrome and said, "I'm Chikusa. I came to get you because Mukuro wants to talk to you now."

"Why...?" Chrome trailed as Ken harshly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Ask him byon~! We're just following orders."

"Just come with us and you'll find out." Chikusa said, fully opening the door and steering them towards the Mist hall. Chrome furtively glanced at Moko's room. It was closed and the light was shut down too.

She must be asleep, Chrome thought with dismay.

She stumbled forward, Ken's nails digging into her wrist, and blindly followed the two strange boys, wondering what they had to do with Mukuro. Did he really want to see her, or was this some sort of trap?

If so, it wouldn't be the first one she fell for.

**XxX-XxX**

"Kufufu~ Thank you Ken and Chikusa for bringing her to me. However, I want to have some private talks with my dear Chrome." Mukuro said, his hands on his chin as he appraised Chrome who had bundled herself tightly around her duvet. She was shivering and was feeling very tired also.

"What do you want to do with her byon~!" Ken asked, looking at her accusingly.

Mukuro waved a dismissive hand and ushered him out, "It's a problem that only Chrome should be concerned about. Go. Also, this meeting will not be let out of the bag."

Chikusa and nodded and Ken gave a forlorn glance at Mukuro and exited with his tail between his legs, closing the door softly before Chrome and Mukuro were all left alone.

Chrome felt naked and vulnerable suddenly. She had been dragged all the way to Mukuro's dorm by force—she found out that he owned one dorm on his own—and was told to sit down on the chair and wait. Now, under Mukuro's scrutinising gaze, she felt really weird and exposed. Almost as though she were naked.

"Why am I here?" she asked bravely. She didn't expect her small 'reunion' with Mukuro to be like this at all. Chrome's imagination was a lot different than the reality in front of her. She had expected roses, smiles and promises of a happy life. She didn't expect to be dragged out of bed late at night with only her pyjamas on. It was nearly morning.

Why did he need her, enough to get her out of the bed in the unholy hour of the morning?

"Why hmm? Why do _you_ think you are here?" Mukuro asked, throwing the ball back at her court. He smiled in anticipation as he waited for her answer.

Chrome could not conjure up a proper reason. Why would Mukuro drag her into the night to talk to her? Shouldn't he be the one to answer that? She had so many questions for him, but seeing him now, in the flesh had made her forget most of them.

"Oya, silent are we? I would have thought that your change would have changed the way you acted. Perhaps I was wrong. But all in due time."

Chrome blushed, gritting her teeth.

"Kufufu~ I enjoy mind games, do you know that _Nagi_?" Mukuro held a trident aloft and chuckled, "as an illusionist, I love playing riddles, mind games and anything that makes a person tick."

It was as though he had slapped her. It stung. The fact that he had used her old name had made a million memories resurface. She tried to forget about it, her past.—it was too painful. She knew he had done it on purpose to jolt her back to reality. Perhaps Mukuro wanted to remind her that it was _he_ who changed her life.

"Oh, I forgot. You were _Chrome_ now weren't you?" Mukuro stood up and stepped forward, standing in front of her, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"Why...?" she repeated, feeling weary suddenly. Was he always like this? Was this his plan all along? To string her along.

Mukuro stroked her face tenderly before he answered. "My dear Chrome, your arrival has caused much controversy and angered the princes yesterday, do you know that? We've had a heated debate that may have split the princes into two groups. Your supporters and your, how do I put it? Non-supporters."

Chrome did know. There was a discussion about her arrival and a big meeting with the princes. Even the knights were arguing about her arrival. Though the reason was still unclear since nobody was willing to give answers. And to think that her arrival had split the princes. She felt guilty.

She nodded.

"Well, do you know why, hmm?"

She shook her head.

Mukuro smiled, sitting down on the chair next to her. "Kufufu~ It seems they thought I had an ulterior motive. I understand what I did last year may have triggered it, but that was then. My reasons were different, understand?"

Chrome didn't understand at all but still nodded.

Mukuro sighed and ran his hand through his pineapple styled hair, "No you don't. You're too pure, too good for that. But that changed anyway."

"What changed?" she asked warily.

"_A lot my dear_. I know I'm not the best person and I look out for number one, but I realized differently when I stumbled across a certain thing."

Chrome didn't know what that certain thing was but still nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"It was a book. A book about a prophecy...it was written by Giotto the sky prince." Mukuro said, his eyes dimming as he reminisced.

Chrome listened. There wasn't much she could do other than listen to what Mukuro had to offer and find out where he was taking her with his story. The least she could do was to understand things from his point of view before gathering any more information.

"As I was saying, that book opened my eyes to the world. One would be surprised at how one book can change an individual's opinion. Perhaps it was for that reason that I have realized that there was a reason that the knights had hidden these books from us, the public. Books full of history and stories of the past." Mukuro continued, enthralled by his own story. There was an almost ominous glint on his heterochromatic eyes.

Chrome didn't know where this was heading and nodded, even more wary than before. She was feeling a little slow in connecting dots. She was feeling too sleepy and tired.

"They thought they were smart hiding it from me, kufufu~" Mukuro chuckled, "but I was smarter. I got in, hacked into the system and found out where the books were located. A simple illusionary trick was all that it needed."

"Books?"

"Yes books. Loads of them kufufu~! Perhaps if they had used a stronger password I would never have stumbled across that book. Or if I wasn't bored looking for a little fun."

Chrome listened, rapt, as Mukuro continued with his speech. He seemed engrossed.

"This was before I met you. Before I understood the full potential of the prophecy. How riveting, I thought as I read it. It wasn't easy, secretly trying to decipher some parts and understanding the true meaning of it. Nonetheless when I finally cracked it, I was too late."

So far, Chrome was absolutely lost. What did she have to do with this? She didn't think that Mukuro was makings sense anymore. He seemed uncharacteristically excited. A lot different than the boy she had first met in the hospital. What was it about the book that had him so riled up?

"And you know what I found there my dear Chrome? _The truth_. And when I found out the truth, I decided to read more and the more I read the more I became interested," he paused for dramatic effect, "It was at that time that I realized that as I delved deeper and understood more, other people had crossed the same path."

"What path?" It wasn't long before Chrome realized that making him talk would work more than being silent. She felt that she needed to co-operate. Something inside her—guts instinct—was telling her that her answers were going to be solved. Or at least partly.

Mukuro gave a brief smile, his trident in the air, his heterochromatic eyes glinting, "The path to find the princess of the prophecy. As in _you_, my dearest."

Chrome reeled back in shock, her eyes wide. Did he just say what she thought?

He continued on, oblivious to her shock. "When I arrived, I realized I was too late. Their plans had been set in motion and you were hospitalized due to this. It was hidden cleverly with a normal hit and run, but I knew better. It was all due to your flame resolution that you are still alive. Somehow it seemed to have triggered because of the strong pressure applied to you. To protect you, your flames converged and sheltered your organs from a fatal accident."

"You mean I was going to be killed?" the sudden revelation horrified her. Her mind went back to the crash. It was hazy, she could not remember much. But how could somebody want to kill her? She had run into the street on her own accord, it was her fault that she got run over.

_You know the face of the person who tried to kill you. You just forgot,_ her conscience said.

That wasn't true. Why would somebody she knew want to kill her? She had done nothing wrong in her life. She wondered why a law abiding, obedient girl like her was in somebody's assassination list.

Right now, Mukuro had, with a straight face, said that she was the prophesied princess which was obviously a ridiculous notion. But what really scared her was that people outside knew about this and tried to assassinate her because of this. She could have sworn it was a normal car crash. Hadn't she been run over?

"Yes. And as I said, if it weren't for me, you would have been in the morgue and not at this school." Mukuro sighed and sat down again, "it worried me to think that somebody other than _me_ knew the truth."

Why?" Chrome asked, her voice trembling, betraying her real emotions as she stuttered "We-re yo-o-u the one who put the leafl-et in my loc-ker?"

"Your locker? No, that was _them_, a smart tactic they used to lure you out. Kufufu~ I only put it on your hospital wall. Tell me Chrome, do you have enemies?"

Chrome's immediate thought went to M.M. But M.M was just a school-yard bully, she wasn't smart—no, she didn't have the heart to conduct such an evil mission. She may have been her enemy, but Chrome refused to believe it was M.M who would off her.

_You fool! She made you run into the street. You're too sentimental and forgiving._ Her conscience barked.

Chrome ignored it and looked at Mukuro, "None," she sighed, clasping her hands and asked, "Why do they want me dead? What have I done?"

"Rather you should ask why you are important to them," Mukuro corrected; a sinister glint in his red eye. "Do you believe in the prophecy?"

Chrome looked taken aback by the question and quickly muttered, "No."

"Why? Is it because you think that because it has been prophesied 400 years ago that all evidence to back it up had ceased?"

Chrome mumbled incoherently and Mukuro strained to hear what she was saying.

"Do you believe that you have the chance to be the prophesised princess? Because it seems all evidence seem to be pointing it that way. No other person has the same traits that you evidently harbour." Mukuro stated.

That information sent Chrome spinning in surprise. _Her_? The prophesised princess? She wanted to laugh at the ludicrous idea. It couldn't be true. Chrome wasn't the princess. The facts just didn't add: She was a class C for instance, because the prophesied princess' natural flame is as high as a triple class A ring, on par with the real princess.

_Why do you doubt yourself?_ Her conscience asked.

"Your high resolution of flame that was triggered after your accident and your direct lineage to Kimiko the priestess had confirmed to me everything I needed to know. Of course, ther are still more to this then you and I could even comprehend. You _are_ the prophesised princess, a prophecy made 400 years ago by Talbot's mother, a renowned witch back in those days," he stood up and grabbed a book that was lying on his bed, "within the book Giotto had written, I found an excerpt of Kimiko's dairy. A stray paper that had tied the pieces to my confusion. I was intrigued..."

He opened the book and pulled out a paper that looked tattered and frayed at the edges. Curiously, Chrome watched as Mukuro drew near her and offered her the paper, a small smile on his lips.

"Kufufu~ Go on, read it," he coaxed, smiling at her, whilst pushing the paper onto her lap.

Tentatively, feeling afraid, Chrome grabbed the paper and with shaking hands read it:

_Today I feel cold and ill. But I mustn't be afraid. This is what I wanted. What I strived for. Daemon's descended will taste the power of the prophecy and I shall taste the power of victory._

_Even if I die, I shall die peacefully, knowing I had acquired my initial mission. Talbot's mother Alessandra had told me as much._

_Two mists can never clash. One mist will ALWAYS overpower the other. When a mist descended of my lineage arrives with a high flame resolution equal to her male counterparts, it is then that the clock of doom will tick, perpetually counting down the destiny of the two mists._

_And then the time of the prophecy shall appear, the time of true tranquillity were the taboo that binds us all is snapped. Truly it will be a great victory for many. Followers of the princess will be delighted—_

The rest of the paper had been cut off. Chrome glanced fearfully at Mukuro, understanding a little. Kimiko was the woman in her dreams— at least that was established. The woman who had fallen ill and cursed Daemon for reasons unbeknown to Chrome. Was she, Chrome, a direct descended of her? Did they share the same lineage? A sensible side of Chrome didn't want to believe this. She wanted to denounce it and pretend that she hadn't read it and continue on with her life, but Mukuro's conviction unnerved her. And there was the case that, according to Mukuro, somebody had attempted to assassinate her because of it.

She was in danger and she hadn't even known.

_They're jealous of your heritage. Why else would they waste so much effort to rid of you?_

"I hope I have clarified some things for you now, my sweet Chrome. You must understand why I need you now. We must aid each other and destroy the curse that is bound to me. It is a reversal case. If I die, you live and if you die, I live. One of us has to die to balance out the mist attribute that has been bestowed to both of us. However, my dearest Chrome, in order to prevent that, we must work together to reverse the curse," Mukuro extended his hand and smiled grimly, "are you with me on this, my dear _Chrome_?"

_He will protect you from your perpetrators. Take him as an ally and trust him so that he can support you. You need him as much as he needs you. He will teach you many things._ Her conscience said, slyly nudging her.

"Okay," she said without hesitation, knowing that she would understand the situation more clearly if she stayed next to Mukuro.

"Right, now you must sign this flame contract and swear an oath to never reveal the happenings of tonight to anybody. This will stay behind doors."

* * *

**PSN:** Wow, that was a long edit. Mukuro is a bit looped on the prophecy and princess issue. But this is just the beginning. Do you believe that Mukuro is telling the truth? Is the prophecy even correct? Also, what really happened to Chrome? Was her crash an accident or was it something even more sinister? And if yes, who was willing to do it?

So many questions this raises and I cannot wait to reveal them all! :D

Hope you enjoyed this and post your thoughts on the questions above in your review. I'd love to hear them all!


	10. Knights special: Behind the scenes

**PSN**: This chapter was also pre-written, so I haven't changed it much but I do hope you enjoy this special!

Thanks to the following reviewers: Bacon Powder, Eiida-chan, yukixsnow and Suishou o Kami. (Your reviews totally brighten my day.)

* * *

_The prophesised princes will have to face many harsh obstacles before she becomes the rightful heir. Some sacrifices shall also be given.** Giotto, Sky prince**_

* * *

**_Knights special: _****  
**

A man wearing a suit and a fedora hat that revealed a curly sideburn, paced around the long narrow wooden table that extended across the room. Within it sat 7 other people who watched warily as the man suddenly spun around, his face creased with a frown. They shared around official looking papers, shuffling it forward; their faces grim.

They cleared their throats as the fedora-hatted man spoke.

"I always knew he was sly. I know that Mukuro is up to something and it is our priority to find out!" he growled, scowling at them. He sat down back in his seat and straightened out his suit whilst unconsciously petting the lizard resting on his hat. His face softened a little as he faced the woman at the head of the table. "Luce, did you see something that indicated otherwise?"

Luce, a woman who looked like she was in her late thirties— or maybe even in her mid-forties – and the leader of the group shook her head. "I didn't see anything like that. My visions are getting a little bit hazy these days' anyway Reborn. And the headaches I'm getting aren't helping either," she pressed her thumb to her temple and winced.

Reborn nodded and gathered his papers before stacking them together. "Is it still as frequent as ever?" He was being careful with his questions. What he really wanted to ask was '_are they getting worse_?' But he knew it was a sensitive topic between the knights and nobody wanted to admit the fact that Luce was losing her health—it was rapidly deteriorating in front of their eyes. He knew it was cruel for him to ask her to look into the future. Every time she did look, she lost a part of herself and she became more and more ill. He was afraid that they were going to lose her soon and that was a thought they didn't want to dwell on.

She was, after all, the glue that stuck the Knights together.

"No better than it always is. But you do know what to do if anything happens to me, _right_?" She replied cryptically, knowing full well what Reborn was hinting at. She smiled breezily at the rest of the members in the room, feeling the need to change the subject. "Chrome Dokuro seems to have had a rather rough past," she said, glancing at the file on the table, "Mukuro might have chosen for her to come here due to her vulnerability and her willingness to believe anything."

A man wearing a traditional Chinese uniform raised his hands. A red and white monkey sitting next to him jumped up and down his seat. The man petted the monkey, calming it down whilst Luce nodded at him, signalling for him to continue.

"Yes Fon?"

"Instead of analysing why Mukuro did what he did. Why don't we look at it from another perspective? Chrome came here because she saw bleakness in her future. From what I can gather and what is written on her file, she didn't like her old school, Kokuyo Ladies Academy and in the end she opted to coming here to this Academy. Yes, Mukuro may have promised her something and it may have influenced her decisions, however in the end it was Chrome's choice and freewill."

Fon was a man who thought peaceful tactics were the answer. He believed in calm evaluations and assessed situations from different perspectives until he found a suitable solution to it. It was solely for this reason that the knights always sought for his advice when the going got tough or they needed to be reassured. It was always nice to hear his soothing advices and listen to his sayings and Chinese proverbs—Luce was very fond of him because of that.

"But what about the prophecy, korra?" a blonde haired man with military attire, complete with a headband declared. He was sitting adjacent to Fon and frowned at him. "What does Chrome have to do with that? Mukuro knows something about that korra!"

"Who was talking about a prophecy?" A blue haired woman with a red scar on her face growled under her breath, irritated. "Idiot Collenello; always jumping to conclusions. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard that Lal, korra!" Collenello cried, spinning around to face the woman named Lal. The aforementioned woman simply shrugged and socked him on the head whilst muttering incoherently under her breath. He winced and nursed his sore head. "That hurt!"

"Next time if you listen to the discussion, you'll follow properly. And it was _meant_ to hurt!"

The occupants of the room watched with amusement as the argument between Lal and Collenello escalated. It was something they had gotten used to over the years. Lal acted like a tough cookie, but they all knew that deep down she really cared for Collenello. She had sacrificed and given up her position to be part of knights for him and opted to be their advisor instead. She may deny it when she was confronted about it, but the truth was inevitable in the end. Luce trusted her to be her advisor and valued her decisions because she knew that Lal was the only person who had a direct connection to the academy. She sent inter-messages between Talbot and the other seniors to the knights. Because in the end, the knights have never left their quarters and thus have never been seen by any of the pupils and higher ups of the school—they worked by discretion and many thought that they were figures of legends and figments of their own imagination.

The only people to have grazed their eyes on their presence were the 7 _would-be_ princes of the Academy. They had been specifically chosen by each of the knights of the Academy and trained accordingly by their specified flames in order to adapt to their roles of princes. Luce was the one who had chosen Tsunayoshi Sawada (Or Tsuna as his friends called him and Tsu-Tsu by Luce when she was trying to be motherly and sweet.) as the Vongola sky prince—the highest role a prince could achieve. The knights—all except for Reborn—did not see the potential in the wimpy boy who was fresh from Japan. At first he had cried a river and protested, felt homesick and complained frequently and felt afraid of the knights who each tried in their turn to teach him the skills he needed to be a prince of the academy. But Luce had been determined. She _knew_ he had it in him and so did Reborn who had also grown fond of the no-good wimpy boy who had now matured more slightly and accepted his position. He had every attribute that had been present on the first Vongola prince—Giotto. In the end, the knights had fully accepted him and all he needed was a proper ceremony to officially become a prince—an event that wasn't far away. The other princes too were waiting for the inheritance ceremony.

Luce and the others would finally arrive on that day—seen by the pupils of the school for the first time. An event which excited them to no end. It was a little time away and until then Luce and the others relished their privacy. It was something they tried to preserve. They only acted when they deemed it necessary and even then they were never seen. Working behind the scenes was the best they could do.

"Um, can we resume our discussion?" Luce announced loudly; cringing as Lal was out of her seat and pointing her rifle at Collenello who had his arms up in mock surrender. "Lal! Put that weapon down. You can fight all you like when we're out of this meeting room. _If_ we _ever _get out of this meeting room."

"Honestly, we can never have a peacefully discussion in here. And we're supposed to represent the academy?" a fully cloaked female counting the money on her table snapped irritably.

"I agree with Viper. We always get off-track whenever we want to discuss something of importance," a man with green hair and round glasses wearing a lab coat agreed. The crocodile in his seat gnashed his teeth in vehement agreement. "I for one want to get out of here and continue with my experiment. I'm supplying Gianni's class with my inventions and I'm currently in very much demand."

Reborn rolled his eyes. "You use that excuse every time we have a meeting Verde. It's getting a bit old now. And I agree with Viper too, we _should_ resume our discussion."

Viper gave him a '_well duh_' look and stopped counting her money. She grabbed a handful of her money and pocketed it safely before nudging Collenello who was sitting next to her. "What did you mean by the prophecy?"

"_I know_! The prophecy that a princess will come right?" a loud voice from behind Reborn cried.

The occupants of the room cringed visibly.

A man with purple spiky hair and studs all over his face was the person behind the very loud voice. He was wearing a biker suit—the type you wear for stunts—and jumped up excitedly. "I think I read it somewhere!"

"Your voice is loud lackey! We can hear you; we're in the same room." Reborn said, shaking his head.

"I'm not your lackey!"

"Are too."

"Are not! I am Skull from hell who is even hated by the grim reaper."

"Look, we're getting off-topic again aren't we?" Luce said. She gave Fon an exasperated sigh and he shrugged, unable to help. She pressed her thumb to her temple and asked, "Are we going to discuss about Chrome or the prophecy?"

"They're both in the same league aren't they?" Lal said, "why else would Mukuro call her here? He is the most selfish person alive and he only wants things that he knows he can benefit or gain from. A good example is last year, unless you have forgotten."

Luce pursed her lips and frowned, "I don't think so..."

"Why would Mukuro know about the prophecy? The books that been written about it were sealed off in the basement weren't they? The Trinisette agents are protecting it. Also, students can't access it from the normal library." Fon put in helpfully, "I must say though, if he did manage to get it out without our knowing... well I commend him for his stealthy artwork."

"Pfft! A simple illusionary trick would do. Even a class B could do that with the back of his hands!" Viper said with a hint of pride in her voice—after all it was she who had chosen Mukuro as the mist prince of the 10th generation Vongola and saw the potential in him. "I taught him better."

"Okay, let's say that Mukuro did steal the book concerning about the prophecy. Why would he need it then?" Reborn mused, his hands on his chin. "What does Chrome have to do with it all? Is he implying that she is the princess that has been prophesised? Because if so, that is far-fetched beyond imagination."

"From an analytical point of view, I would deduce that it was because he felt that he would gain something from '_discovering_' that the prophesised princess is indeed alive and everything that has been written about it is true. Perhaps he thinks that he would go higher up in the school's hierarchy and maybe even position himself to be a top class prince such as Tsunayoshi Sawada if he found out that the alleged princess existed." Verde declared, scribbling away on his notepad all the while. He rubbed at his chin and absent-mindedly petted his alligator. "But what surprises me is..."

"I get it korra!" Collenello shouted excitedly, not waiting for the trailing Verde to finish his sentence. "What if..._maybe_ Chrome really was the princess? Nothing says that—"

He stopped mid-sentence, realizing the flaw in his sentence.

Lal smirked at this and conked him on the head because she felt like it. "Of course you idiot! If, hypothetically speaking, the princess existed she must first have a high class flame on par with the princes."

"Also Chrome has a chance just as much as every girl on the mist house in the indigo dorm. The only thing we know is that if a princess happens to come—which I also doubt— she will be of the mist class and female." Luce reminded, raising her eyebrows at Collenello who flushed with embarrassment.

"Wait!" Fon said, gaining the attention of the occupants of the room. They stared at him, intrigued. "Maybe there is a way to find out both Mukuro's motives and if the prophecy is true at the same time."

"The prophecy isn't true. End of," Reborn stated, his eyes set hard. "I will not believe in it. The first princes never had a female princess, so what makes the 10th generation special?"

"Because there was a prophecy written about it." Viper pointed out, and quickly added, "not that I believe in it myself—Mukuro will always be the only mist prince and no princess, prophecy or not, can interfere with that."

"Yeah? Well the prophecy was written more than 400 years ago and you know what that means? It is impossible to happen." Reborn said with a snort.

"I believe in it korra! And Skull—lackey over there does too." Collenello said, pointing at himself. He looked at Skull, "you have been quite today. Nothing to say? That's a surprise."

"You guys were talking all over me! How could I talk! You didn't even give me a chance!" Skull said, sulking. "And Reborn was bullying me. Luce didn't _even_ help."

"It wasn't serious Skull." Luce soothed, extended her hands towards him, "I'm sorry about that. Now, you can contribute. We're all listening. Do you or do you not believe in the prophecy?" She smiled reassuringly at him. At the back she heard Reborn snort but she chose to ignore it. Reborn himself could be immature sometimes. She felt like a mother most of the time. Breaking apart tantrums between Skull and Reborn, stopping fights between Lal and Collenello.

"I do." Skull answered reluctantly. "There is a reason why it has been written on a book by Giotto!" At this, he glared pointedly at Reborn who smirked and didn't flinch.

"So? Because Giotto believed it doesn't mean we should feel compelled to." Reborn retorted.

Luce sighed, her head throbbing with a headache. She could feel another small war breaking out and she wasn't ready for it. "Guys. Respect each other's opinion. Rule number one okay?"

"Don't worry Luce. It'll be fine." Fon said. "Skull stated his opinion and now we can move on."

"I think we should test Chrome. Take away her privileges and experiment on her." Verde said, pushing the rim of his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, a sinister smile on his face. "I always wanted to conduct one of those."

"No. That's violating her rights and we as knights don't stand for that." Reborn said, glaring at Verde who was chuckling.

"Oh, but how about her box weapon? We can take that can't we? She won't need it anyway since she doesn't know how to use it. And anyway, we must show Mukuro we are serious, right?" Verde was out of his seat; his palms placed on the table a determined glint in his eyes. "Lal, you're the closest to a direct contact with Talbot. Why don't you inform him about it?"

"But we haven't even voted on it!" Lal cried out, letting out an incredulous snort at the audacity of his suggestion.

"I vote no." Reborn simply answered, "that won't solve our case. Just because Chrome is associated with Mukuro's crime of stealing—"

"We're not sure he stole the book." Fon hastily interrupted, "we cannot jump to conclusions. It was just an allegation."

"You hold to that believe Fon. But I know the truth when I see it."

"I agree korra!"

"_I_ don't. But you can take away Chrome's box weapon if you like. That I don't care about." Viper put in.

"Two weeks then! We can test her for two weeks right?" Skull eagerly cried, breaking into the conversation. "I think that's the best idea we had since the whole day!"

Reborn smiled at him, "You know what lackey? I think this is the first smart idea that you have used _since_ _the whole day_."

Skull seethed at that, knowing full well what Reborn was talking about. "I'm not dumb and I'm not your lackey!"

"Whatever lackey. You will always be a lackey in my eyes."

There it was again. It was the same with Lal and Collenello. They all riled up at the smallest things.

"I think two weeks it is then." Fon interjected before the pointless argument escalated. "We will not give her one until then and Mukuro will notice this so I hope then his motives will become clearer. Right Luce?"

Luce smiled warmly at him and opened her mouth to speak. But before she could say anything, a huge tidal wave of pain swept through her entire body and she clutched at her heart, her eyes wide. She coughed and heard the alarming sounds of the knights as the loud crash of scraping chairs and thudding feet reached her ears. She held her hand up in an '_I'm_ _fine, get away_' gesture and attempted to stand up. This resulted in her legs wobbling and buckling under her body pressure and promptly collapsing on the ground. She watched as Reborn ignored her orders and grabbed hold of her as her body shook with pain. She felt happy of the close comfort and closed her eyes a little.

She knew what was coming. She could feel it the moment that she had entered the room—all the tell-tale signs were evident but she had chosen to ignore it. She hadn't told Reborn or the other about it because it had been her little secret. She couldn't tell them the reason why her health was getting worse.

_She was going to see a glimpse of the future. A spontaneous, unasked for glimpse._

_A glimpse that could cost her life._

* * *

**PSN**: So yeah, this is the reason why Chrome doesn't have her box-weapon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forgot to review!

Don't hesitate also to pose any questions. I'm willing to clarify, as long as it isn't a spoiler.


	11. First lesson and caught by

**PSN**: Heya guys. I was moving houses and was overloaded with class work/test and I need to work really hard if I want to get into med school. _And _I started working! For cancer patients, so this job means a lot to me _personally_. Though I will try to update even faster, just for you guys…

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I love this story; I really do so I can't wait till we reach the climax! So many, many things left to cover. So many people left to be introduced. $.$

**Thanks to: Frost190, Eiida-chan, Suishou o Kami, YukixSnow**

* * *

_There are many reasons why people do not believe in the prophecy, and the main reason is that she will be female_.~ **Quote from Giotto, Sky Prince.**

* * *

Chrome leaned over her new school bag in admiration. She smoothed the logo and started packing her books into it. She hadn't realized how real her arrival to the academy was until today. She couldn't believe that she had come so far, she almost wanted to cry. What would M.M say now and all the other who laughed at her? She got to the academy and had faked her own death, whilst forging her own new identity. Nobody would believe that she had had the guts to do it.

She smiled as she appraised her handiwork. The bag was now leaning precariously on her bed. She yawned and stretched her arms in order to revive her energy. Gently she rubbed at her eyes and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and gazed at herself in the mirror critically.

"My tiredness shows," she whispered, her hands caressing the shadows beneath her eyes. She splashed water on her face and gurgled before she spat the water out again.

She was up all night, unable to sleep and thinking about all that she had been told. She had been analysing every word Mukuro had used and tried coming up with a perfect explanation that would soothe her brain. But every time she did try, she would find that things just _didn't_ add up. Mukuro had said that she had a strong flame of resolution, enough to ignite a class A ring and that it had been triggered by a pressure. However after enrolling into the academy and having her flame of resolution tested by the flame equalizer, it was determined that she was a class C. So how could Mukuro say that she had a great flame within her if the flame equalizer sorted her out into the class C range? The flame equalizer analysed all types of flames and was never wrong, according to old man Talbot. He had specifically created it to sort out flames and specified dorms for all residents of the academy.

Another thing that didn't add up to Chrome, even after deeply thinking about it, was the issue with the priestess Kimiko. She had guessed that it was the woman in her dreams. But she didn't get how Mukuro had found out that she had a direct lineage towards her. Chrome herself was unaware of it and she wasn't still sure about the connections she had with her and why she even did dream about her sometimes. But Mukuro talked about her as though he lived with her in the past. He had even admitted to her that he wasn't the only one who was aware of this—about the prophecy. Other people were after her and Chrome did not even give them any reason to kill her. She was just a quiet, shy, law-abiding student and daughter who rarely got into trouble.

Things changed for her the moment Mukuro entered her life unexpectedly; suddenly everything began to explode into life. She felt more like a fugitive now that Mukuro admitted his motives. Did she really believe that one of them would have to die for the sake of the prophecy? Even though she pledged to help him she refused to believe about the prophecy and knew that if she did, she would be succumbing to Mukuro's whims. It wasn't as though she disliked Mukuro for dropping that bombshell, she still harboured feelings she was unsure of towards him, but the fact remained that deep down, he was using her for something much more. Something he wasn't admitting to.

"Chrome? Where are you? I have your schedule and timetable here for you, classes are about to start!" the voice of Bianchi shook Chrome out of her reverie. Quickly, Chrome ran out of the bathroom and rushed towards her bedroom door.

"I'm coming, wait!" she cried, opening the door and peeking through. Bianchi was standing outside her door, a frown marring her face.

"What were you doing?" she asked as Chrome put on her uniform, she gazed disapprovingly at her. "You're going to be late on your first day. Moko is waiting at the hall for you, so you can enter class together. Though I must admit, I still have to sort out something with your teachers as you are in a vulnerable position with your lack of box weapon. And I have to explain about your circumstance also."

Chrome averted her gaze and nodded silently as she put on her uniform, feeling a little excited about finally starting classes and becoming one of the students. Suddenly, all thoughts of Mukuro and the prophecy were temporarily forgotten and she wondered how her first day in school would play out. She wouldn't get bullied would she? Not with Moko, right? Millions of questions buzzed through her brain as she tried calming her frazzled nerves.

"Are you excited?" Bianchi seemed to have read her thoughts. She smiled warmly at her.

"A little," Chrome admitted reluctantly, putting on her shoes as Bianchi strode towards her, papers littered all around her.

"Well, I have your timetable and lesson schedule in here. You have biology first in the morning, and then you have a fifteen minute break, and after that you have maths—though I warn you now, be early for that lesson. After that you have a recreational study with one of the most prominent flame expert, Uncle Kawahira. Though, we term it 'recreational' there is nothing recreational about it, it's a course that Father introduced to enhance your flame skills. So if you need help with your flame ignition and understand the many ways to use it, Uncle Kawahira is the man."

Chrome doubted that, feeling heavily disappointed. She remembered last night when she tried to create a 'flame contract' with Mukuro, it had failed really badly. Her cheeks heated as she remembered.

**_Flashback:_**

_Mukuro raised his ring and closed his eyes. Chrome watched as a beautiful indigo coloured flame burst forth. She remembered this flame, it was the very flame that he had used to revive her organs and fake her death. She watched in admiration as he snapped his eyes open._

_"Okay, now is your turn. Part of the flame contract is that both parties must ignite their flames and swear an oath. I shall guide you if need be, my dearest," he said kindly._

_Chrome's hands trembled as she mimicked his actions. She raised her ring-the very feeble C ring that she suddenly felt embarrassed to be seen with—and tried to ignite her flame._

_It was definitely a lot harder when you tried it yourself._

_She tried again._

_Nothing happened._

_She exerted more effort._

_Again nothing._

_"Don't become frustrated my dear," Mukuro said and he held her hand. "Let me help you. Concentrate. You have no resolution. Do not become impatient and your flame will burst forth."_

_Please, please, please, I'm begging you, light up flame, please, please, Chrome begged._

_A tiny flame burst and Chrome snapped her eyes open, smiling widely. But the moment was gone. The flame had extinguished itself. She almost felt that she had imagined it._

_"It's okay," Mukuro whispered in her ear, "there is another method that doesn't require flames." He pointed at the paper on his table. "There is always the _blood_ contract."_

**_End flashback._**

Chrome shuddered and tried to erase the embarrassing memory from her brain. Instead, she read her timetable quickly with pride, skimming through the words and reading the classroom doors and the time each lesson started. She noticed that she was in with the other class C students as each class door number ended with a big C. Slightly disappointed—even though she was prepared for it—she folded the timetable and nodded at Bianchi, her jittery nerves calming a little as she stood up. She didn't want to be scrutinized by the student body because she was new.

"Are you prepared for your first lesson? I laid out your exercise books, textbooks, calculators and anything else that you will need," Bianchi provided, leading her towards the long narrow corridor, "I paid for it personally with my own allowance card, but don't worry, I won't ask you to pay it back. Think of it as a gift."

Chrome nodded, feeling happy and lighter than she had been the whole week. She tried blocking out thoughts of yesterday's tirade from Mukuro and tried focusing on the present. Last night Mukuro had said that he would lead her to the library were everything began so that she could understand more of what she was letting herself in for. Though the bad thing about it now was that it was being protected by the Trinnessete Agents since Mukuro's previous break-in had alerted them and now many flame spells held the secluded library. Of course Mukuro assured her that it would be nothing to break in again and that he could dispel it easily with a snap of his fingers.

She was feeling apprehensive and tried to ignore the thought. She was not the princess regardless of what Mukuro thought. Never in a million years.

_You say that now, but how about the possibility? _Her conscience taunted.

Ignore it, she thought.

"Okay," Bianchi announced suddenly. "Let's get out. Moko is waiting patiently—"

"HEY!" a loud voice interrupted, as the door burst open, revealing a miffed out brunette. Moko frowned and folded her arms. "Why so late? I was waiting for aaaages."

"Or not," Bianchi added.

"Sorry," Chrome bowed, "Bianchi was sorting out my things. Sorry."

Moko raised her eyebrows, "Don't say that Chro. We're _friends_. You don't have to apologize for _every_ single thing."

"Sor—I mean sor—," Chrome stopped and blushed. She was so used to saying sorry to people that it never occurred to her to not use it. She knew that the word had become redundant due to her overuse, but it was genuinely the only way she could express her feelings.

Moko smiled fondly and suddenly leaned forward to hug her. "It's okay, you'll get used to it in no time!"

Chrome smiled and looked at Bianchi who nodded and patted her hair affectionately.

"Okay girls, let's go to our lessons before we really _are_ sorry," Bianchi said suddenly and ushered them out.

**XxX-XxX **

"VOOOOIIII!"

Chrome and Moko winced as they watched a silver-haired man with a sword arm—which he swung lethally—pointed his finger accusingly at Bianchi. They had come for the Biology lesson, which naturally, they were late for and Bianchi had attempted to excuse them, though it was a feeble attempt as Squalo, the Biology teacher was having none of it. He stood in the centre of the hall, exuding an authorial aura. He was wearing a white shirt hidden by a stained lab-coat and donned with goggles. It seemed that the class was in the midst of a dissecting practical.

"We're in the middle of an f*** class and you interrupt me like that?" He yelled. He adjusted the tie on his shirt and frowned. "And what is this about Mukuro bringing her in?"

Bianchi smiled tightly, her eyes taking on a feral glare as she explained, "Well, Chrome is a new student you see and she has no idea yet about our system. So I do hope, with all due respect, that you give her the care that she valiantly requires."

Moko held tightly on to Chrome's arm for comfort as Squalo snorted dubiously.

"Mukuro brought in a girl? Why does that mean something to me?" He yelled. Chrome noted that his voice rose an octave every time he spoke. "Do you know what happened the last time, eh? What happened to _me_ Vooii?"

Bianchi winced and shook her head, her eyes blazing with anger. "Enough!"

The spectacle had raised an interest in the student body and now Chrome watched as most students in her biology class escaped from their classroom and watched with curious interest as the scene before them unfolded.

Bianchi ignored them and continued, "Is this about Mukuro or Chrome? Why is it that every single person has to blame Chrome for Mukuro's mistakes? The girl has done nothing and I expect you all to treat her with quality, regardless of whether or not you are a Varia or not."

Squalo nodded, "I understand," he scratched at his head. "I'm angry…_still _angry at Mukuro, the damn bastard. But you're right. Chrome has nothing to do with it," he turned around and faced the students who were milling around the hall and snapped, "Vooii! Return to your classrooms before I cut your throats!"

Chrome felt dizzy. Mukuro had still not clarified what he had done and she was being blamed for it. What had he done? Last night he waved away the question and told her that he had changed and that his aim was different now.

But the stares, she thought. Chrome could feel the accusing stares of her peers and felt faint and dizzy. They were judging her way before they had the acquaintance of meeting her. Slowly she turned around and felt Moko's arm around her, protecting her from the force-field of the people.

"It's okay, I'm here Chro," she whispered, "I promised to protect you."

Chrome felt tears sting her eyes as Moko led her into the classroom. She watched as Bianchi waved, still feeling angry and sprinted out of the hall.

_Pity you fool, these people know something you don't. And you never will if you continue with that pitying attitude. Grow a backbone,_ her conscience snapped.

_Shut up_, Chrome thought angrily, her eyes watering. Why couldn't her conscience just keep quiet?

**XxX-XxX **

The biology lesson with Squalo was great to say the least. They had spent the hour dissecting a frog and Chrome, fascinated, watched as Squalo tore it open with his sword. At any other time she would have felt squeamish and sickened, but the way Squalo had done it, carefully cutting it up, had made Chrome change her mind. Squalo was an interesting teacher, enthusiastic about his class. She was teamed up with Moko naturally and they both scrutinized the insides of the frog's heart.

"It's gross," Moko said, pulling a face as she prodded it with the rod. She was her lab partner for this session."Honestly, I think I'll become vegetarian because of this."

Chrome smiled and looked at it with interest. Her mother would have had a heart-attack if she saw her now and that made her smile even wider. She wasn't under the clutches of her mother anymore and this made her feel happy and liberated.

She would never have to see her again and feel unwanted and dirty.

"I think I like it," she whispered.

Moko giggled, "Well that's nice, because that's all we do in biology these days. Squalo has a fascination with these creatures. I like history the best."

"Why?" Chrome asked.

"You'll see," she whispered knowingly, raising her eyebrows comically.

Chrome raised her eyebrows slightly and leaned forward to examine the frog. She was glad that the room was silent. After the spectacle earlier, everybody had just ignored her and not a person spoke to her. She wasn't particularly happy by their move, but honestly, she was used to being ignored. It wasn't as though she wasn't prepared for it.

M.M had made sure of that.

"Hey," Moko interrupted softly, shaking her arm, "you're doing that zoning out thing again. Are you okay?"

Chrome nodded and smiled reassuringly, "It's okay. I'm fine," she whispered.

Moko beamed back at her, "Well Chro, if you feel overwhelmed or anything, I'm here to listen you know? I know you have a lot on your plate and I do respect that, but, "she leaned forward and whispered, "it'll make me feel better if you shared it with me. After all, a trouble shared is a trouble halved."

She made a face and Chrome couldn't help but laugh.

"It's really okay," Chrome insisted.

"Just a disclaimer," Moko said, "in case you feel like sharing."

**XxX-XxX **

"Room C3, room C3," Moko murmured, whilst looking at the timetable in front of her with a frown, "we're later than I expected _again_." She stopped and looked at the room in front of her and nodded silently to herself before facing Chrome, "Well, it seems that we have been in front of the room without realizing it. Allow me to get in and intercede for you Chro."

Chrome held Moko's hand and she was gently pushed into the room. Instantly the teacher—he looked about Chrome's age, was he really a teacher?—turned to face them in a 'how-dare-you-disturb-my-class' way and grinned in what Chrome could only describe as a psychopath's smile. He was a blond teacher with bangs that covered his eyes, crowned with a silver tiara and a permanent Cheshire grin. The Cheshire grin was now aimed at Bianchi and Chrome, though it was evident that he was peeved at the disturbance of his class.

"Ushishi~ Moko, what is this?" he pointed at Chrome.

She could feel a blush creeping to her face as everybody in the classroom stopped what they were doing and stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

Moko smiled in a professional charming way and said, "Sir Belphegor. Meet your new student Chrome Dokuro who has transferred from a girl's school in Japan. She has been _especially requested_ by Mukuro Rokudo to attend this academy, so I hope you take good care of her," she ended it in a dangerous tone and her eyes flashed as her words sunk in.

"Mukuro?" Belphegor frowned, glancing at Chrome, his smile faltering "Ushishi~ what a surprise. Prince Mukuro has invited her?"

Suddenly the classroom erupted and the noise level escalated. Whispers and loud chattering could be heard. Chrome looked pained and realized that the topic had switched to her. Many were wondering how she had gotten a popular prince to enrol her into the most prestigious school and what their relationship was. Conspicuous whisperings of Chrome being a long lost sister of Mukuro resurfaced through the noise, people pointed at her hair and how similar it was to Mukuro's. They looked at her and judged her, and Chrome felt like meat being appraised in a butchers shop. Was it happening again? Was this Kokuyo Ladies Academy all over again?

"Silence!" Belphegor ordered and the noise and chattering ceased completely as the students sat to attention. Belphegor grinned and with good measure threw a silver knife at one of the student's chair. The student looked shocked, his eyes as wide as saucers, "Next time you talk when I tell you, ushishishi~ You can never over talk a prince."

"Yes sir," a simultaneous chorus of voices coursed through the room, obediently resuming to their work.

"It's a royal duty to discipline all peasants," Belpheghor countered, pointing at his silver crown, "Ushishishi~"

"So, can we get in?" Moko said hopefully, batting her eyelids.

Belpheghor frowned and without facing Chrome and Moko pointed at a seat, "Sit, the prince is in the middle of a lesson," he ordered, turning to face the interactive board and writing down a complicated equation that would have even made a university graduate break in a sweat.

Chrome obediently sat down next to Moko, who quickly whipped out her book and pen and started writing down the equation, a frown on her face. She nudged Chrome and urged her to do the same.

Chrome found it odd that he referred to himself as prince when clearly he partook in nothing the original 7 princes participated in. And to top it all, he wore a flashy tiara and Chrome wondered if it was real.

"Ushishi~ Before I ask you to work this equation out, I want all you peasants to partake in a warm up exercise so that the new peas—Chrome knows what we have covered," Belphegor announced, grinning manically as he produced 10 of his silver knifes, and carefully, laid it out on the desk, their sharp points glinting, "you know what happens if you get your answers wrong~"

Moko shivered involuntary and faced Chrome before providing some information to her, "Oh God, I knew this crap would have happened. We haven't played this dangerous game in ages," she pulled a face, "Chro, just follow my lead okay. Whatever you do, don't get an answer wrong."

Chrome didn't know how to react to that. A teacher purposely injuring a student if he got an answer wrong? Was this really the education of the students in this Academy? Was this really the pathway to her popularity? Chrome looked at the teacher's manic eyes and assured herself that it was true; the teacher really did intend to harm the students if they got an answer wrong. She hoped that she wouldn't be picked to answer anything because her mathematical side of the brain was nil. She had a feeling that she would be inflicted by that knife many times before she learned her lesson.

Belphegor pointed at the girl sitting in the front, "If a peasant is cut up by an assassin into two thirds and a cannibal comes to eat a part of it, how many is left?"

"One third," the girl said with a slight tremor in her voice. Her brown hair framed her expression, but Chrome knew she was afraid.

A knife flew right into her desk, a little away from her abdomen. She flinched in surprise and looked at Belphegor, her blue eyes startled, "What have I taught you? Ushishi~ we're dealing with a cannibal so none will be left. The peasant is dead." He shook his head and pointed at another girl, "If you kill your best friend and you're caught, what are the chances of you being sentenced?"

"I d-d-on't know!" She stuttered. She flinched as a knife seared right through her arm and embedded itself on the surface of her skin. She cried out in pain and pulled the knife out, thankful that it had been shallow and trembled, looking fearfully at the teacher.

"None again, ushishi~ you have flames that can work to your advantages," Belphegor looked at his students, his grin fading. He grabbed another of his silver knives, their sharp ends gleaming through the filtering sunlight. He sat atop the desk and frowned, "You peasants haven't learned anything. You do not use your minds to learn anything. Ushishi~ Maths is about stretching your imaginations and thinking outside the box. You peasants are useless garbage."

Chrome noticed Moko's evasive look, and wondered what the teacher was talking about. The questions were not relevant at all to maths. Chrome's heart deflated, the seriousness of the teacher affecting her mood. How was she going to survive through the day? Without a doubt his sullen mood had been partially affected by her late attendance. Was this in a way her fault? Chrome suddenly felt guilty and wondered why she always managed to ruin the mood wherever she was. Was it as M.M had once said? Was she never going to really ever fit in?

_You fool! You are selfishly thinking about yourself. Not everything is all about you!_ Her conscience burst, admonishing her.

"The prince is unhappy, very unhappy," Belphegor said dangerously, "I'm not excited by your response and I'm getting bored."

"Here comes the dangerous part," Moko whispered to Chrome, her brown eyes as big as saucers, "this is going to get nasty."

Chrome gulped and nodded in understanding, keeping an eye on the young blond who was now sauntering slowly to her side. He was a lot different to Squalo the biology teacher. The biology teacher was more responsive to the students albeit a little loud, but he was interactive with them. This teacher was more threatening and his presence scared Chrome. He felt like an assassin snooping around to find his designated target.

He was getting closer now.

Was he going to approach them? What was he going to do? Chrome wondered what he had in mind. She certainly hoped that it didn't involve her.

"Ushishi~ the prince will play a game, what do you think peasants? We will pause our math lesson," he said, stopping right in front of Chrome and Moko's seat. She felt Moko grip her arm, her nails digging right into her skin. Chrome didn't know what to be afraid of; Moko's fear or the teacher's impending threat.

"Yes, sir," the voices of the students echoed hollowly, wary of the teacher's approach.

"The prince wants something fun because he is bored. The prince wants to be entertained so we will play," he smiled sadistically and revelled in their fear, "what do you think peasants? Ushishi~"

He chuckled and sat at the top of Chrome's table. If it weren't for his bangs hiding his eyes, Chrome could swear that his eyes were boring into hers. She felt her heart rate palpitating faster in her ribcage. Moko was studiously glancing in her textbook and running her pen through a question, not daring to look at Belphegor.

"How about we play—" he began, facing Chrome, "flame—"

Three loud gongs sounded through the room, each one elongated by three colourful flashes. Belphegor gave an irritated sigh and stood up, his eyes fixed on the clock that hung on the classroom wall. He huffed and kicked a stray chair, sending it reeling across the wall.

"You peasants have been saved by the bell. But I will continue my game in the next class. If none of you peasants answer the questions I will set you now right, you shall all play without any mercy from me. The prince wants to be entertained, ushishi~. Page 67 in your textbooks peasants, do not forget."

Beside Chrome, Moko exhaled a relieved sigh. She stood up, her eyes comically wide. Quickly she grabbed her books and slung her bag across her shoulder. She nodded at Chrome to follow her out with the rest of the bustling crowd. Relieved students streamed out, excitedly whispering about their near miss and how they would like to avoid their math classes from today on. Chrome did hear a few students whisper that the teacher's bad temper was affected by Chrome and Moko's late entrance. Some even glared at her as they passed by, whispering their contempt.

"That," Moko said, "was the closest call ever. Honestly, I thought we were a goner there. Thank God we didn't play that game."

"Why?" Chrome asked, though she already knew. "Why did he want to play that game?"

"Because he likes bloodshed! It isn't even our fault Chro, whatever those vile students say! I heard them whispering about us, but whatever, I never liked them anyway. Though I am slightly surprised, he never plays Flame Roulette unless he's_ really_ bored. But then again he likes throwing random questions and injuring people as he pleases," Moko pulled a face, "But in here when you complain about it, they tell you that you have to prepare for controversy and have your flame rings always ignited to support you. Belphegor said that peasants always have to be ready for anything. It is why we use flames."

"We always use flames?" Chrome asked, glancing at her small ring. Did that mean that even simple lessons had to involve flame ignition? Again she remembered the shame of last night. She was not going to have a great time.

Moko nodded, "Always, regardless. We have Uncle Kawahira anyway for recreational lessons in order to enhance our flames. Don't worry about Belphegor though; he's just a bully and a genius. Did you know that he was a child prodigy back at his own country? He has a really bloody past too, which is why he is a little blood thirsty. Though I find him creepy.""

Genius? He looked like he was the same age as them. Chrome didn't doubt that he was creepy; she had seen it first hand and didn't want to experience it. She wondered what kind of game they would have played, had the bell for break not rung. He mentioned something about flame. She posed her question to Moko, who rolled her eyes.

"Flame roulette, a dangerous game were somebody always get injured if they don't answer the trivia questions properly. I played it once, not long ago. I was scared because I didn't know _how_ to play. We have to use our flames against ourselves. There is a special flame gun used to ignite a small dose of your flame into the machine, enough to injure any innocent person. When everybody's flame is inside the gun, you have to pull the trigger if you answers a question wrong and we don't stop until somebody is badly singed by the flame," Moko pursed her lips, "though nobody got injured ever. He makes sure it's enough to sting a little, or else he would have to answer to Talbot."

A shocked silence followed as Chrome tried digesting the information she was given. Was Belphegor really willing to play such a game at the cost of his entertainment? Chrome felt duped. This was another pile of lie that Mukuro had invented. The school isn't the save haven she had first imagined. It was a trap. Chrome didn't know whether she could cope with atrocious games such as flame roulette or teacher's injuring students for their own satisfaction.

_Where else do you belong Chrome? Life is good for you here. You have made friends and did things that would have been impossible in your old school,_ her conscience—who frequently visited her when she was down—said.

"Let's go to our locker and forget about that. You'll be happy to know that we have maths only once a week and that the other teachers aren't at all like Belphegor."

"Okay," this information made Chrome feel slightly better. Until she was prepared to use her flames properly, she would be in danger inside the math class and she didn't want that.

Chrome glimpsed her locker. She nodded at Moko who followed and stood by her side protectively. She knew what she was looking for. She wanted to know whether or not everything about yesterday had been a dream. She didn't doubt herself to be crazy—she knew that Nurse Yoko and the doctors had to restrain her in the early days due to her hallucinations—but she wanted to confirm it with her own eyes. If it was true and Mukuro had said those words to her last night, she knew that he would write a letter in her locker confirming the time they would visit the old library. Where everything began, he said.

"What are you looking for?" Moko asked.

"Nothing," Chrome replied evasively, her voice barely a whisper. She remembered the contract and felt guilty. She crouched low and exhaled loudly when she found the object that she was looking for. The letter Mukuro had written. A deep disappointment pitted her stomach. Quickly she grabbed the aforementioned letter and read the familiar handwriting of the boy she had thought she knew. Mukuro was clouded in more mystery than her, and Chrome wondered if there was other things he was hiding from her.

_My dear Chrome._

_My deepest apology for shocking you with **that** information yesterday. My intention was to enlighten you, not to make you cry. I' give my humble apology, forgive me my dearest._

"What's that?" Moko asked, straining to look at the letter in Chrome's hands.

A blush tinged Chrome's cheeks and she continued to read. Moko had gotten the message and with a knowing look. She stood a little away from her and gave her the privacy she required.

_You must have been surprised about the revelation. It is not information that it is to be treated lightly. But I know that you are strong, and it is a will I admire of you. Even though you have agreed to help me—or rather us—I know that you are still mistrusting of me. I see it in your eyes and it pains me to see so._

_It is thus I have decided to escort you to the library were it all began. Lunch is the available time for all princes and I want to show you many things before that. The Trinesette agents are merely a slight obstacle._

_M.R_

It was signed off with his trademark smiley pineapple. Chrome sighed, running a hand through her hair. Even after all this time, she was feeling an empty void within her. She felt dissatisfied and Mukuro had noticed. Was it because deep down, Chrome wished it could be true? She wished that the route to the prophecy would lead her to her popularity? She decided that it would be safe to go with Mukuro and find out what he really wanted from her. She wondered how she would explain her absence to the girls

"Oh oh," Chrome heard Moko's voice breaking through her thoughts.

"Herbivores," came the cold commanding voice, "why are you truanting from class?"

Chrome spun around to face a teenager with cold calculating blue eyes and dark hair. His face was set in stern disapproval as he appraised her. He had a tonfa raised, and Chrome wondered where he was aiming it at.

Moko grabbed at her sleeves and pursed her lips, her eyes wide.

The boy blinked at her, a grimace on his lips, "You are the new girl? Chrome Dokuro. Mukuro sent you?" he said Mukuro's name as though it was bile stuck in his throat. He clucked his tongue, "What are you doing here?" He looked at Moko, "and you?"

Chrome gripped the letter in her hand and crumpled the piece of paper—an imitation of the day she had done the same thing to her history teacher—and blustered, "I'm sorry! I was going to class."

Moko nodded vehemently, still mute.

Something about the boy seemed familiar. Where had she seen him from? She racked her brain, searching.

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Both of you will come with me. No hesitation."

It was then that Chrome realized who she had been talking to. She couldn't believe that she hadn't realized it before. His pictures had been in her face ever since Bianchi explained everything about the Academy. She should have realized before.

_Hibari Kyoya, Vongola cloud prince of the purple dorm._

* * *

**PSN**: And they are caught 'truanting' by Hibari. Uh oh. And they have to come with him too. I wonder what will happen to them? ;)

So whatcha think? This chapter is pretty long and I added some parts in, like the math's scene with Belpheghor since I really loved that scene and couldn't possible delete it. (I just inserted Moko rather than Haru, to those who read the original version.)

Beh. I'll update soon! Until then, ciao, ciao.


End file.
